


Opposites Attract

by MissRai



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 36,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRai/pseuds/MissRai
Summary: "She's an angel... she's so... unlike me brother... I am the demon king of earth and greed so why do I feel the need to be with her?... She's a pushover and weak but I can't bring myself to kill her... what is this feeling?" Mephisto laughed at what Amaimon ranted on about. "My dear little brother... it's love."





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> After reading a few Amaimon fanfics I was inspired to write one of my own. Please review and let me know if you like it. I hope you do.

As she finished up with her cram classes and gathered up her things, Rin came up to the girl. “Hey Aria.” She gave him a welcoming smile.  
“Hey Rin, what’s up?”  
“Well… I was wondering if you wanted to hang with some of us tonight. It’ll be me, Bon, Shiemi, Konekomaru, Shima and Izumo. We’re gonna go hang at Mepphy land.” Rin was her only real friend. Well him and Shiemi. Aria got along well enough with Yukio but… he was much too serious for her taste in friendships. As for everyone else…. She was nice to them but she didn’t really feel like she fit in. Especially with the rest of the school. Aria was having a really hard time making friends and it seemed like she made more enemies than friends. Therefore, she valued her friendship with Rin Okumura very much and didn’t want to disappoint him.  
“Hmm…. Only if you promise not to leave me alone… I really don’t want to get stuck sitting on a bench or something while you guys go and have fun as I wait for you to return…” She shyly looked to the floor and her grip on her backpack strap tightened.  
Rin gave her a thumbs –up and a goofy smile. “You know I wouldn’t do that to ya! Besides, Shiemi will be there and you two get along just fine.” Rin knew of the girls that bullied Aria at school and all because she was an American girl attending True Cross Academy. Well that and she wasn’t as thin as everyone else here was. Aria wasn’t chubby or anything like that but she was very curvy. Her large breasts bounced as she walked and she had shapely hips. Bon once commented that if he was ever able to earn her affection, she would have perfect child-birthing hips for their future kids. That, earned him a smack from Rin. Shima once said she was the only girl he’d seen at True Cross Academy with an hourglass figure, which earned him glares form Izumo and the other girls in class. She wasn’t gifted like Yukio or anything but she was indeed very special. Only Mephisto knew what truly resided within her and that’s the reason why he personally asked her to attend his very elite school.  
“Alright Rin” She smiled warmly at him again causing the boy to blush. Rin liked Aria a lot but couldn’t bring himself to tell her. He was also crazy about Shiemi so it was hard for him to make up his mind. Aria, being naive and not really thinking anything of it, always thought Rin was nice to her just for the sake of it. She never really thought he liked her in anyway but as friends.  
“Alright, I’ll pick you up at your place around 6 so be ready ok?!” He said as he ran out the door to meet up with Bon and the gang. Aria too, started heading out the classroom but before she even made it through the hall, her beloved bullies decided to put in their two cents.  
“Watch it fat-ass!” A blond girl snickered as her blue-haired friend purposely shoved Aria out of the way. “There’s other people walking down the hall too you know!”  
“God, you’re so stupid!” The blue-haired one said. She pulled a handful or Aria’s medium length raven, curly locks causing the girl to release a rather pathetic whimper. “Oh shut up! Has anyone ever told you how ugly you really are? I mean look at you! You’re hair’s so ugly and you’ve got bug-like eyes!!” Granted Aria had large eyes but not too large. Not like how this girl described them. Her eyes were a very soft brown, like milk chocolate, and they were only large compared to everyone else’s here in japan. In America she would be considered rather… normal and very plain really.  
Aria remained silent. She wasn’t one for confrontation and tried to avoid it as much as possible. It was a little ironic since she wanted to be a Dragoon but she was a rather shy thing. “Now, now young ladies what is this?” It was the director of True Cross Academy, Mephisto Pheles accompanied by another young man that wore the strangest of outfits. Then again, Mephisto’s outfit was rather strange as well. The boy next to him had green hair with a spike sticking out and he was happily enjoying a lollipop, or was he? Aria couldn’t tell since he had a poker face on but she assumed he was delighted with the lollipop. “Is this really any way to treat one of our very talented and special foreign students?” The girls shook their heads no and sheepishly lowered their heads. “Now run along you two, and I don’t ever want to see anything like this again, understood?” He said that last part with a very strong glare. So much so, that it even placed a seed of fear inside Aria. Mephisto was silly and all but he could be rather fearsome when he wanted to be. Something about his eyes struck her as strange. They were almost…. Evil…. Or perhaps not evil but held ulterior motives to why he defended her but she couldn’t put her finger on it…  
“Miss…. Aria is it?” The girl nodded in silence. “I’m terribly sorry about the way you have been treated here. I have been informed by Mr. Yukio Okumura that you get teased a lot at school and that just will not do. I pride myself in having an honorable school you see.” He walked closer to her which caused the girl to shift uncomfortably and nervously. Something about his… aura wasn’t right… Aria wasn’t able to fully sense demons and other malicious things just yet. She could see them just fine but when it came to sensing, well she was working on it. “Here, why don’t I have my little brother escort you back to your dorm? That way you shall be safe and I can sleep soundly at night knowing your little head made it to its destination just fine hmmm?~” The way he said that was strange. Almost like in a playful… mocking… tone. Aria brushed it aside for the moment.  
“N-no it’s alright Mr. Director I’ll be fine on my own thank you.” The girl shyly tucked a strand of curly hair behind her ear and looked up at Mephisto.  
“Nonsense! I insist!~” He sang again.  
“I don’t.” It was the younger brother this time. His bored expression leaking through his poker face.  
“Now, now don’t be rude. Don’t you want to walk a pretty young girl home? Besides, remember our little deal dear brother.” Mephisto held onto a smirk that sent shivers down Aria’s back. The green-haired boy looked up to the ceiling as if remembering something.  
Then, lowering his head and cocking it to one side he replied, “Fine… but I better get what you promised.”  
Mephisto leaned closer to his brother and whispered something in his ear that Aria couldn’t make out. “Do be careful Amaimon… angels can be very dangerous… especially if they don’t know they are one.”


	2. Awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the manga it says Amaimon has golden eyes so that's what i'm going by.

Aria and Amaimon walked in awkward silence, save for the slurping sounds he made as he ate his lollipop. She was rather awkward when it came to meeting new people, friends and in large groups. So she figured instead of potentially embarrassing herself in front of the director’s brother no less, she’d stay quiet. At least that way she wouldn’t say something terribly stupid. After a few more awkward minutes, the silence was broken by her stomach rumbling. She hadn’t eaten anything all day and was feeling famished. Aria carried a bag of random sweets and snacks in her backpack just in case she couldn't eat lunch that day.   
Pulling out the clear plastic bag containing her candies, she rummaged through it pulling out a delicate chocolate truffle wrapped in pretty gold paper. She smiled as she unwrapped it and placed the delicate delicacy on her tongue. Savoring the yummy chocolate, she didn’t notice the boy’s hand slowly creeping closer and closer to her candy bag. Suddenly, she felt a tug and looked down only to catch a glimpse of green arm warmers and black claw-like fingernails snatching her bag. She let out a small gasp and saw the boy now rummaging through her candy bag helping himself to its contents.  
“Hey! My snacks!” she exclaimed dropping her chocolate wrapper on the floor.  
They boy only gave her a blank stare before answering, with a mouth full of random candies, “Hi, I’m Amaimon, Demon King of Earth.” Aria stared at Amaimon, her jaw agape. Amaimon… king of earth… demon prince of greed… if that’s true then that means… Mephisto was also a demon?!   
“Thanks for the sweets.” He continued and walked forward without her. Realizing he didn’t know where he was going, he abruptly stopped walking, turned around and gave her another blank stare. “Aren’t you gonna show me where your dorm is?”  
“Uh… r-right…” She trailed off. Now she was truly nervous. A demon was escorting her to her dorm?! A demon king no less!! What the hell was going on?!!  
“I don’t like to be ignored.” Amaimon suddenly broke the awkward silence that had ensued after their strange introduction. She noticed he was glaring rather harshly at her and she stiffened in place.  
“Uh… what do you mean? I’m not ignoring you.”  
“I introduced myself to you and you just remained silent. You’re rude.” His grip on the sweets bag became tighter.  
“Oh! I’m sorry I just… well my name is Aria, nice to meet you Amaimon.” She wanted to ask him a thousand questions like why was he here??? A demon king at True Cross Academy?? And what was his brother, Mephisto, up to and so much more.  
“Aria… Aria, Aria… no last name?” He childishly spoke but Aria found it quite endearing and sweet. The way he spoke made her subconsciously smile.  
“Um, I’m afraid not. I’m an orphan you see and I never really got a last name…” She looked away from him a little embarrassed and slightly blushed.  
“Hmmm…. Aria….. Aria Fatal Verse.” Amaimon continued to look forward, lollipop being swayed from left to right in his mouth.  
“Huh?” The girl gave him a confused look.  
“That should be your last name. Since at my brother’s school, Aria is a type of Meister that recites fatal verses to demons for exorcism. You didn't know that?” He gave her a poker face stare.  
“Oh right! I mean yes I knew that but uh… no…” She giggled at the thought. He was a rather strange demon she noted.  
“Your laugh is really cute you know that?” No emotion at all was present on his features. Aria thought he was rather handsome once she got past the whole demon king of earth thing. His golden eyes sparkled mischievously, though his face didn’t show it. The girl blushed feverishly at that comment.   
“Wooowww now look at you!!” He poked her caramel-toned cheeks with his right index finger. “You’re so red!! Red red!!~” he sang, causing her to start feeling light-headed from the blood-rush to the head.  
“S-stop teasing me…” she whispered.  
He looked back at her, his eyes widening but remained in a poker face. “I’m not teasing you.” Then suddenly coming to a realization he gasped. “Shit! I wasn’t supposed to tell you who I am or about my brother… now he won’t give me my candy reward… oops.” He was staring up at the sky in thought again.  
“D-don’t worry I won’t tell anyone, I promise.”  
Amaimon looked back down at her. “You’d better not. You’ll make me mad if you do and that’s not good.” His claw-like nails were dangerously close to her eyes. “I have a cousin with a thing for the occult, who likes to collect eyeballs… so if you break your promise I’ll take one of yours… by the way your eyes look like chocolates.” He retreated from her and continued to enjoy his lollipop. Aria’s heart felt like it skipped a beat in fear. This was definitely someone she didn’t want to upset. His sudden change in emotions made him appear unstable and everyone knows you don't want to piss off an unstable person...   
“Y-yeah no worries I won’t tell. I promise I won’t. My word is good.” She awkwardly smiled at him and he gave her a nod of understanding. “So um… may I have my candies back?” He looked at her as if she had said something offensive. “Uh… never mind sorry…” she gripped her right arm with her left in an act of nervousness.  
“Don’t be afraid of me ok? I’ll take this as payment for guiding you home and protecting you. If you bring me more candies, I’ll protect you whenever you need it.”  
“Y-you don’t have to… really you don’t but thank you… you can keep the candy…” She smiled again. Finally reaching their destination, which was across from Rin’s dorm, Amaimon suddenly stopped. Aria, who was walking behind him, crashed into his back. She rubbed her nose and noticed it started to bleed a bit since she hit him like a brick wall.  
“Is this it?” He turned around to face her seemingly unfazed by her colliding into him.  
“Y-yeah thanks…” she continued to rub her nose.  
“You should get that looked at.” He blankly stated.  
“R-right… Um thank you for escorting me.” She bowed to him in respect and Amaimon nodded.  
“I’ll take you to your room.” He stated plainly.   
“That’s alright, I’ll be ok here.” She quickly replied.  
“If those girls show up again and Aniue found out… he’ll be mad and that’s not good for me. So I’ll take you.” He started walking into the building and Aria followed suit.  
It was awkward silence again. The girl didn't know how to, or even if she should, strike up a conversation with this very confusing individual. Thank goodness they were nearing her room so all of this would be over and done with. A few minutes later, they finally arrived at their destination and the girl gently tapped Amaimon's shoulder, causing him to stop.   
“Well here it is…” she said placing the key into the keyhole and opening the door to her room. Amaimon stepped in first. He took in the surroundings. It was a simple room, with simple furnishings, like a lamp, a chair next to a window, a desk with a laptop sitting on it, a small t.v. and other little things here and there.   
“Looks like Aniue gave you a good room…. Kinda boring though.” Aria nodded. Mephisto so generously allowed her to attend his elite school absolutely free of charge. Why? He never said… whenever she questioned him, he brushed it off and changed the subject so she never inquired about it again. The girl had gotten a part-time job at a coffee shop to help pay for other things like food and clothes of course, but everything like room and board, classes, books, even if she needed weapons or whatever, were paid for by Mephisto. “Aha! I see you have a window!” Amaimon jumped up onto the windowsill and gently opened it. “Ok I suggest you never lock it again or I’ll break it when I visit you.”  
“Huh?!!” She stared at him with wide eyes.  
“Yeah, I’ll come visit you sometimes so your window better not be locked unless you like to clean up glass.”  
“Wait! Why?!” But it was too late. Amaimon jumped out the window and she saw him jump from rooftop to rooftop to who knows where… perhaps back to his brother.


	3. Fun day

It was the weekend and Aria was excited to go to Mepphy Land with Rin. She had gone to the amusment park a few weeks ago but with the whole gang. Today it would be just be Rin and her. She preferred it this way. The less people the better for her. This means her anxiety and nervousness would be low to none since Rin was her best friend.  
This Saturday morning she showered and straightened her hair. She wore a ruffled, black punk skirt with black shorts under, green and grey shoes and a black tank top that really accentuated her large breasts. She put on a spiked punk bracelet on her right hand to tie her outfit together. She was going to wear a sweater because she didn’t want people to think she was purposely dressing flirtatiously. It was rather warm so she decided against it. It wouldn’t be that bad right?...  
Aria left a fresh supply of candy on her desk for Amaimon just in case he showed up today. They had been spending quite a bit of time together, Amaimon and her. It seemed the greedy prince had taking quite a liking to this shy girl. He would visit her every other day. He said Mephisto wanted to make sure she was happy here. Every time, she greeted him with a warm smile and new candy. She never turned him away. A few times he had startled her because he would leap into her room through the window and catch her off guard. Aria had become accustomed to his way of entering and didn’t surprise her anymore. Or rather, she didn’t freak out.  
Unknown to her, Mephisto had asked Amaimon to keep an eye on Aria because she was an angel. He wanted to see if anything strange happened around her or if she attracted any demons. Angels normally do, and very powerful demons at that. Mephisto wanted to use Amaimon to draw out her powers. He wasn’t about to let a young angel escape his grasp so easily. Because really… how often is it that an angel falls right into his lap? And a young un-trained one! One that he could mold and build into whatever he chose…  
He thought perhaps he could use her… she was so easily influenced at this point. But first, he needed to make sure she was unaware of her powers. By the looks of it the girl had no idea she was an angel… no idea of what a dangerous enemy she was to demon kind… to Mephisto she was a prize to be won… a game he wanted to play and see if he could break this little angel… break her and make her fall from grace…. Something as pure as her… so innocent and naive…  
Mephisto had cautioned his brother against the girl. To keep an ever watchful eye and maintain his guard up at all times. Who knows when her angel powers might show themselves and harm Amaimon or worse. The greedy demon had mentioned to his brother that she was weak. She was a pushover. Aria let everyone walk all over her. How could someone like that hurt him in anyway? Regardless though, he promised his Anuie he’d be careful.  
Aria was actually very happy to have Amaimon around. In fact… one could say she would become giddy at the thought of him visiting. As she placed an Orchid flower in her hair, she thought of him. Of how he would sometimes sneak into her bedroom when she was asleep and eat her candy and of how he recently started to sneak into her bed and sleep next to her. Aria started to blush furiously at that thought. Amaimon had taken it upon himself to sleep in her bed with her. He would usually be shirtless, only wearing his pants and socks as he snuggled her. Eventually though he would turn over, lollipop falling out of his mouth and drifting off to sleep. She was unsure of how many hours he actually slept because when she woke up, he’d be gone. Usually Behemoth would stay and keep her company until Amaimon’s return.  
Brushing off the thought, she looked herself over once more in the mirror. She wore no make-up. She felt as if wearing make-up made her feel like a clown… no matter how much she tried to put it on, she felt as if she always failed, so she gave up entirely. The most she’d ever wear would be lip gloss and maybe some blush. Luckily for her though, she had natural beauty. Even if she didn’t believe it, Aria was very beautiful and cute without make-up.  
Gently stroking Behemoth’s head, Aria gave him a quick peck on his forehead then headed out. “Please behave yourself Behemoth! I’ll be back later tonight!”  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
“Ah! I’m so excited!! Let’s ride the Hell coaster first!!” Rin grabbed Aria’s hand and led her towards the roller coaster. He turned around to see if she was alright when he spotted her breasts bouncing as she ran behind him. Rin nearly fainted at the sight and she asked if he was alright. Trying to play it off, he nodded yes and kept his thoughts to himself.  
They spent all day together, eating sukiyaki, laughing and overall having a great time. They got on all the rides, ate all kinds of food and Rin even won a few plush dolls for her. At some point in time, she had inquired about what happened to Mephisto’s gold statue’s head. Rin explained to her he got into a fight with a demon but he got rid of him. Aria started to freak out a bit asking thousands of questions if he was ok, if he was hurt and what not. Rin calmed her down saying he was perfectly fine but he appreciated her for worrying about him. All in all it was an amazing day. Rin was walking her home now since it was rather late.  
“I hope you had fun today Aria.” He gave her his signature goofy smile.  
“Yes! Absolutely! I’ve never had as much fun as I have today with you.” That made Rin blush and gave him a sense of satisfaction.  
Finally reaching their destination, Rin stopped her before she could open the door to her bedroom. She gave him a confused look. He was fiddling with his hands before finally working up the courage to take hold of her right hand in his. He gave her a quick kiss on her hand before speaking.  
“Aria… I… I really like you…” The girl was near faint at what he was doing. “You’re really sweet and you work really hard at cram school… you remind me a lot of myself… we have a lot in common and we make each other laugh…what I’m trying to say is… Aria… would you be my girlfriend?”  
The girl went blank for a second. Her face was tomato red and she was in so much shock she remained silent.  
“You can take that as a no Okumura.” It was Amaimon and he did not look happy.  
“Amaimon! You bastard what are you doing here?!” Rin wouldn’t let that demon hurt Aria.  
“I could ask you the same thing.” Amaimon licked his lips as he spit out the lollipop stick from his mouth.  
“What the hell are you talking about?!” Rin was letting his anger get to him and his fangs were showing a bit.  
“Stay away from Aria.” Amaimon stood protectively between the girl and Rin.  
“Aria do you know this asshole?!” Rin was trying to calm down.  
“Well… yes but-” She was cut off by Amaimon.  
“She only answers to me. Get out of here before I kill you.”  
Rin was not going to back down. “Make me!” with that, his blue flames started to show and Aria gasped in surprise.  
“Y-you’re a demon Rin?...”  
“See? I didn’t lie to you did I? I told you I was a demon from the start.” Amaimon placed a new lollipop in his mouth but didn’t move from his spot.  
“W-wait Aria…” Rin realized he was losing control and managed to calm down.  
“Blue flames… you’re Satan?... related to him somehow?... Rin…” Arai was trying to come to terms of what was going on.  
“He’s one of Satan’s sons. I’m like his big brother.” Amaimon cleared up things for her.  
“I see…” She stared at the floor for a moment.  
“Aria… please I didn’t mean to scare you… let me explain-”  
“Get the hell out before I kill you Okumura!” Amaimon was getting more and more aggravated by the second and Aria could see it. Not that it was hard to tell.  
“Rin, maybe you should go. We can talk in class on Monday ok?” She was trying to deescalate the situation.  
“But Aria… you’re not safe with that demon bastard!” Rin didn’t want to leave her alone with Amaimon.  
“She’s safer with me than you. At least I can control myself.” Amaimon was trying to push Rin’s buttons.  
“Hardly!” Rin replied.  
“Enough! Please! Rin I’ll see you Monday ok? I’ll be fine don’t worry about me. I promise you I’ll be fine with Amaimon.”  
“If you touch a single hair on her head…. I’ll destroy you!” Rin wasn’t going to let anything happen to her.  
“Oh you mean like this?” Amaimon started twirling a strand of Aria’s hair in his fingers. “Hmm… I like your curls better…” He was standing behind her now and was slightly squatting, so he could rest his head on her shoulder. He stuck out his tongue and let it hover dangerously close to her face. “Just. One. Taste….”  
“Cut it out bastard!!!” Rin made an attempt to attack him but Aria stood protectively in front of Amaimon.  
“Please stop it! Both of you! Rin please I’ll see you Monday! And you!” she turnd to Amaimon and quickly opened her bedroom door. “Get in there!!” She shoved the king of earth inside and she poked her head out a bit from the door. “Rin I promise, Monday ok?” Before he could protest, Aria shut the door and waited for him to go. Once she was content that he was now gone, she turned around to look for Amaimon.  
The greedy demon was now towering over her and she cowered under him “You.” He simply stated as he inched closer and closer to her. Amaimon sniffed her and he let out a grunt of disgust. “You smell like that bastard… you reek of him… not good.” He was now only centimeters away from her face and she was frozen in fear.


	4. Missed you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters, after this one, will be drabbles of Amaimon and Aria spending time together.

He was so close to her… was he… was he going to kiss her?!! “A-amaimon…. W-what are you…” before she knew it Amaimon was licking her neck rather sensually. “St-stop!” She tried pushing him off her but he didn’t budge. In fact, he pinned her to the wall unable to contain himself. She looked into his golden orbs and saw he was in a trance-like state. What was going on?...  
“Y-you… s-smell so g-good….. Rin’s scent is nothing compared to this…. all I smell is you…. I need… I need to…” He opened his mouth revealing his fangs and was about to bite down when Aria slapped him. Amaimon, seeming to regain his senses, just blinked. He was trying to process what just happened.  
“You hit me.” Was all he said returning back to his usual poker face.  
“I-I‘m sorry! You scared me! I thought you were going to bite me!” She placed her right hand over her neck where Amaimon was about to bite her. She felt his saliva trailing down her neck and onto her collarbone.  
“I…” He looked down at the floor. “I don’t remember….” She walked up to him very cautiously. Aria placed a hand on his shoulder.  
“It’s alright Amaimon… it seemed as if you were in some kind of trance… are you feeling well?” Amaimon nodded and backed away from her quickly. He sat on the windowsill and looked back at her.  
“I don’t want you near Rin. I don’t want you smelling like him. Don’t let it happen again.” Before she could ask him why, he took off. Typical Amaimon.... whenever she wanted answers to his strange statements he always left.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. At Mephisto’s office -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
A loud crash from his office window caused Mephisto to almost choke on his instant Ramen. It was Amaimon busting in through yet another one of his office windows. “Dear brother… you do realize I have an open window just for you, right?”Amaimon ignored him and started pacing back and forth quickly muttering to himself. “What’s gotten into you?”  
The green-haired king sat on one of Mephisto’s anime bean-bag chairs and began to bite one of his long black fingernails. “The girl…” was all he muttered.  
“What about her? Did her angel powers surface?” The older brother walked up to the younger one. He seemed… scared?... no… excited…  
“Anuie… she… smelled….” Amaimon didn’t look at Mephisto, only continued to chew on his nail and was shaking slightly.   
“She smelled?... Well did you tell her to take a bath?” He was a little irritated now.  
“No not like that!” Amaimon stood up quickly startling the elder sibling. Mephisto raised an eyebrow in confusion. Amaimon started pacing again. “First she smelled like the bastard Okumura…. but when I got closer to her… she… smelled like…like…a fresh kill….like when I dig my claws into an enemy and relish in their dying breath... she smelled so delicious… I wanted to eat her… I needed to eat her… but she slapped me and I had to leave quickly or I would have killed her.” He now stared at Mephisto with his signature blank face.  
“I see….” The time demon slowly walked over to his office chair and took a seat. Crossing one leg over the other, he turned to face the window. "You did well in retreating for now Amaimon, I can't have you eating the girl any time soon."  
“But I don’t want her smelling of Okumura! She’s mine to look after and I want her smelling of me!” He was baring his fangs at Mephisto now. That only caused the elder brother to become annoyed further.  
“I don’t think it’s wise for you to talk to me that way little brother…” His eyes held an intense glare. Amaimon sensed his brother’s demon aura grow thick with hatred.  
“Sorry.” He popped a lollipop in his mouth to calm himself.   
"Need I remind you of one of the unfortunate 'side effects' of our fall?" Mephisto rolled his eyes at his younger sibling who was seemingly more intrested in the candy than what his brother had to say. "Pay attention!" He hissed. Amaimon stared intently at his older brother now. "Do you not remember, how before the fall, we attractded demons so easily when we decended to Assiah?" The greedy demon shook his head no.   
"Hmm... perhaps the fall affected you more deeply than I thought..." Mephisto stared into Amaimon's golden eyes deep in thought. After a moment, he tore away from the younger demons gaze and and sighed. "Angles posses a very powerful scent that attracts demons easily when appearing in Assiah or Gehenna. It functions like a drug. The more you smell it, the more it pulls you in. It drives demons mad and all they can think about is devouring whatever is causing the smell. That or in some cases, an aroma may be so strong, it attracts certain types of demons because they want to mate with the origin of the scent in hopes of producing very powerful offspring. It creates a strong need, a type of thirst that is unquenchable no matter how much you indulge in it's source. You must remain in control lest you eat the poor girl or worse and expose yourself for what you really are."  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
It had been a few weeks since Aria saw Amaimon from the day he tried to bite her. Maybe she scarred him off?... She hadn’t noticed but she was rather depressed. Rin could see the change in her mood and had approached her about it once before. He also took the time to explain about how he and Yukio were the sons of Satan. He told her about his old man, Shiro and how he died. He told her about his dreams and aspirations. He was going to kill Satan and make his old man proud.  
She didn’t hate him. She didn’t judge him. Aria understood him. She understood how it was to be lonely… unloved and hated for no reason… Since then Aria and Rin became very close. They never spoke about the night when Rin asked Aria to be his girlfriend. Probably because they were both too shy and embarrassed about the whole thing. Perhaps Rin would try again one day soon.  
Aria lied to Rin about how she met Amaimon. She said he had saved her from some random demons that wanted to attack her one day. She had gone to practice her Dragoon skills in the forest and a few demons ambushed her. Luckily for her, Amaimon was in the area and helped her. Since then, the greedy demon would check up on her from time to time to make sure she was alright. It all sounded very fishy and hard to believe for Rin but she was safe. She was alive after seeing her shove that demon into her room. Regardless of Amaimon saving her though, Rin would try to convince her to stay away from him. The boy knew how dangerous that green demon was and he wouldn't risk Aria's safety.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
It had been a two whole months now since Aria last saw Amaimon. She tried keeping herself busy with her studies. Yukio had even praised her, once he saw her grades were improving and she even helped Rin study as well. Every payday, and every other chance she got, Aria would buy a pound of sweets just for her beloved demon. She didn’t want to admit it but she missed him dearly. She now had accumulated over ten pounds of sugar. Various assorted lollipops, chocolates, truffles, gummies, licorice, taffy, pudding, and so many more sweets were awaiting the greedy green-haired king upon his return. If he ever did, that is.   
Sighing heavily Aria focused on her homework. She was nearly finished and then off to bed. She placed her pen down and rested her head on the wooden desk. “I miss you Amaimon…” she couldn’t take it anymore… she missed that crazy demon…  
As if on cue, Behemoth burst in through her window, causing glass to shatter everywhere. Aria let out a small scream until she realized who it was. “Behemoth!!!” The little familiar jumped on Aria and proceeded to lick her feverishly. It seemed he too missed the little angel. As she pet him, Amaimon suddenly appeared.  
“You did?” He questioned and her eyes went wide. It was him! He finally came to visit!  
“Where have you been?!” She ran up to him pouting and trying to be angry.  
“Don’t ignore my ques-” Amaimon let out a loud gasp followed by a huge smile and then laughter. Aria had never seen this side of him before and it really surprised her. “YOU GOT THIS FOR ME?!” The greedy demon spotted the large bag of sweets in a corner of her dorm and he immediately started digging through ten pounds of sweets, stuffing his face with random candies.  
“Of course! Just for you Amaimon! Think of it as a welcome back gift… I really missed you…” He looked up from the mountain of sugar and into her chocolate brown eyes…. caramel skin…. and a smile that could warm any heart. He started feeling a sick sensation in his stomach… no one had ever willingly given anything to him… not even his Anuie… not without wanting something in return anyway. This girl had given him the thing he loved most without asking anything from him… as a welcome back gift?... Did she really miss him that much?.. She actually wanted him around?...  
“Ya… I missed you too…” he said with a mouth full of candy.


	5. Nutella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Nutella or anything with the PlayStation company and its affiliates!

Aria had everything ready for her favorite visitor. She had a small table out in the middle of her dorm room that was stacked with various fruits. She had hidden all the candy elsewhere so Amaimon wouldn't get to it. Last time he was here, he ate so many sweets, he ended up vomiting and having Aria deep clean the carpet. No way was she going through that again.  
There was a light tapping coming from the window. Aria motioned for Amaimon to come in and he did so. After many broken windows, the girl might have finally gotten through to the greedy demon with all her nagging about it and he decided to 'knock' before barging in.  
Taking a look around the room and spotting the fruits, he made his way towards them. He cautiously sniffed them and retread slowly. "Anuie always tries to get me to eat these things…. Are you trying to poison me?"  
"What?! No, of course not!" She held up both hands in defense. "You eat too many sweets Amai-kun… I thought eating some fruit would help you… I don't want you getting sick… wait, Mephisto tries to poison you?..." The girl was standing next to a small table in her dorm and was arranging some pineapple, along with the rest of the fruit, on a plate.  
"It tastes disgusting, might as well be poison…and what do you care if I get sick?" Amaimon sat down in front of the t.v., legs crossed and reaching for the PlayStation remote.  
"Believe it or not, I care a lot." She grabbed the bowl of fruit from the table and set it down in front of him. "I have something special for you… I noticed they had this at the local grocery store and I was surprised. I thought it was an American thing… I was a little embarrassed because I thought, 'well why wouldn't they have it here?' Right?" Amaimon looked at her with confusion. "I'm not sure if you've ever tried this before but well…. I thought this would help you eat fruits." Aria walked over to her bedroom and a minute later reappeared with a jar.  
Sitting down next to him, the girl gave him a sweet smile. Amaimon continued to suck on his lollipop, ignoring the girl and focusing on the game. Aria opened the jar slowly, allowing the sweet aroma trapped inside, escape and disperse itself around the room. Almost immediately, Amaimon's head sharply turned to her. Eyes widening at the site and lips curling into a smile, Amaimon only starred at the jar she held.  
"Is that…" Some saliva was trickling down the right side of his mouth and Aria giggled.  
"Mhm… NUTELLA!" Amaimon tried snatching the jar from her but she quickly pulled it away, out of his reach.  
"Mine." Amaimon's blank stare was back as he held out his palm to the girl.  
"No. I told you, this was so you can eat fruits." Aria dipped a strawberry in the creamy milk chocolate substance and held it in front of the green-haired demon. She intended for him to take it from her but he didn't.  
Amaimon opened his mouth and said, "Ahhh." His tongue was protruding and awaiting for Aria to place the delicate berry on it. She blushed. Aria couldn't keep her eyes off his fangs. For whatever reason, for a split second, she daydreamed about what it would be like if he gently bit her… she remembered how he had sensually licked her neck that one time and she had to suppress a moan. A drop of saliva dripped from his left fang and it only made her blush even more.  
"AHHH!" Amaimon said louder this time, ripping her from her fantasy. She nervously chuckled and gave into him. Once the strawberry was resting on his tongue, Amaimon slowly closed his mouth, relishing in the sweetness of the creamy substance. "Mmmm…" Was all he said. His eyes were closed and he allowed the taste to linger in his mouth a few seconds, before allowing it to pass down his throat. All of that was a little too seductive for the timid girl and she quickly looked away.  
'Geez why does he have to enjoy it like that?!... Oh god forgive me for I have sinned with terrible thoughts!' The girl was blushing like mad with her inner arguments. Again she continued to dip fruits into the hazelnut spread and feed Amaimon. The greedy demon king would stick out his tongue and wait for her to place more fruits on it.  
"I should visit more often." Amaimon was playing video games, his face emotionless as usual.  
"I'd like that…" The girl ran out of fruits but she scraped out the remaining Nutella out with a spoon. Placing it gently into her mouth, Amaimon noticed and quickly wrapped his right hand around her neck. He startled her but he didn't hurt her.  
"Don't swallow." His emotionless eyes were boring into her chocolate ones. She stiffened at his touch, though gentle, she didn't want to provoke any violence in him. Amaimon darted out his tongue and was inching closer to the girl.  
"W-what are you doing?!" She gasped.  
"I want the last bite." He simply stated and tried to force his tongue down her throat. Before he was able to however, Aria smacked his head and Amaimon stumbled backwards. He stared at her with wide eyes and astonishment. This timid, meek, and fragile girl just smacked him! The demon of Greed and Earth! The nerve!  
Aria swallowed the Nutella in her mouth and started to feverishly apologize to the demon. "You can't just shove your tongue down my throat for the last bite! What's wrong with you!?" The demon glared a little at her. "Err…. I'll buy you a new jar of Nutella, all for you! I promise!... Please don't kill me! I didn't mean to hit you! You just flustered me! I'm sorry!"  
"I can't kill you." He simply stated. "But you killed me."  
"Huh?..." She was very confused. Amaimon pointed to the screen and she noticed his character in the game died."S-sorry…."


	6. Sugar me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song does not belong to me! It belongs do Def Leppard!

Aria had just finished her shower and was getting dressed. She cautiously looked around her bedroom to make sure no unseen demons were around. Namely, Behemoth and Amaimon. Convicned she was alone, the girl proceeded to play some music on her laptop. ~DEF LEPPARD - "Pour Some Sugar On Me"~  
She had it so loud she didn't realize Amaimon had quietly made his way in through the window. Aria started dancing around in only a towel, singing into her hairbrush…. "Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on…. Livin' like a lover with a radar phone!!... Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp, Demolition woman, can I be your man?~" She had her eyes tightly closed and continued to sing. Amaimon was stifling some laughter, trying to contain himself by placing both hands over his mouth.   
"Pour some sugar on me! Ooh, in the name of love! C'mon, fire me up! Pour your sugar on me! Oh, I can't get enough~!" She started to brush her hair, finally, continuing to sing and sway her hips. Her breasts bounced and her hair cascaded down her back. Behemoth's tail was wagging back and forth in happiness until Amaimon gave him a pat on the head to calm him down.  
"You gotta squeeze a little, Squeeze a little, Tease a little more, Easy operator come a knockin' on my door, Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet, Lilttle miss innocent sugar me, yeah, yeah, Give a little more…~" Soon enough it was Amaimon's tail that was wagging back and forth. He was truly enjoying this little show. *Angel my ass…*He thought as he watched her starting to lather her legs in lotion.  
Aria's towel almost fell but she quickly took hold of it, to Amaimon's disappointment, though he'd never admit it. After a moment, he thought to himself, even though she wasn't very good at singing, her voice filled with joy made him excited enough to want to join her…. So fuck it, why not?  
"You got the peaches, I got the cream, sweet to taste, saccharine! 'Cause I'm hot, say what, sticky sweet, from my head, my head, to my feet….. Do you take sugar? One lump or two?~" Amaimon started to sing right next to her, shaking his butt left to right. He grabbed the brush right from her hand and continued to sing, "Take a bottle! Shake it up! Break the bubble! Break it up! …. Pour some sugar on me!~"  
"AMAIMON! YYAAARRRGGGHHHH!" Aria screeched turning beat red just now realizing he was there. "HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HERE?!" She was holding her towel tightly, her heart beating furiously in her chest. Amaimon raised his index finger to her, in a motion that told her to wait.  
"Get it, come get it, Pour your sugar on me! Ooh!... Pour some sugar on me, Yeah! Sugar me!~" The song died down and there was awkward silence. They stared at each other saying nothing until Amaimon stuck his right palm out. Aria gave him a confused look. With a blank expression he exclaimed, "Sugar me!"


	7. Awakening

"Anuie… I need to speak with you." Mephisto could tell whatever plagued his little brother's mind was rather serious by the tone of his voice.   
"What is it?" He pushed his paperwork aside to get a better view of the boy.  
"It's Aria." Amaimon sat on Mephisto's desk, Indian style and dropping all his brother's paperwork on the floor.  
The elder brother glared at the younger in annoyance. "What about her?"  
"I thought about asking father about this but…. I'm sure he wouldn't make time for me anyway…." Amaimon glared at the lollipop in his hands before placing it in his mouth. Sighing he continued. "I wanted to ask him because… because of Yuri…" Now Mephisto was curious.  
He raised a brow to his brother. "Yes?..."  
"I wondered Gehenna killing mindlessly… out of boredom… killing anything in my way…. Nothing was safe from me…." Amaimon bit into his lollipop causing it to crack but not break. "She calms me…. When I think about Okumura…. All I want to do is use him like a cat toy… to eventually annihilate him when I'm done playing… but with her…. When I think of her… she gives me a stillness that I have never felt before… I've tried to force myself to attack her, so that I may bring out her angel powers, just as you asked, but…. I can never bring myself to do it… I hesitate… Every. Single. Damn. Time!..." Amaimon crushed a jawbreaker in the palm of his hand, into fine dust. "When I lay to sleep… every fucking time I try to close my eyes, I see her… I smell her… and I'm afraid… I'm afraid I'll scare her if she ever sees me the way Okumura does… and whenever she's with him it boils my blood!"  
Amaimon made a fist, causing his knuckles to turn white and his nails to dig into his palm and draw blood. "I don't want to be away from her too long… I have the need to hear her voice… touch her, see her…. and her smile…. She doesn't smile like that to everyone…. She only smiles a certain way for me… it's MY smile…" He drifted off to thoughts of her, trying to drown out Mephisto's laughter.  
"Well shit Amaimon! I never thought I'd see the day when you'd ever speak of ANYONE that way!" He continued to laugh, which only caused the boy to boil in a rage.  
"Do. Not. Laugh at me …. brother …." He clenched his teeth, holding in his anger.  
"Right, sorry…" Mephisto wiped the tears from his eyes. "Now I'm not sure if this is the effect of the angel scent or a more simple explination...you're in love."  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
"What kind of exorcist could you possibly make? You can't summon familiars, you can't fire a gun…You can't even remember a simple verse! *Laughter* and you want to be a dragoon? An exorcist?!" Thinking about what they said once more, Aria could feel her sadness wash over her again ...those girls... They laughed and laughed at her…. Laughed and laughed…. Made her feel weak… pathetic…. but they're right….she was pathetic… There was a gust of wind that caused her to almost trip but she caught her balance in time.  
Even Rin's friends thought that about her… sure they weren't HER friends they were Rin's but….still…. "It's always this way…. People always treat me this way….why…. Mephisto saved me from that place… for what purpose?... all he said was that I'd make a fine Exorcist… tch…" She inched closer to the ledge. "If you're real… where are you?... God… where are you?..." Tears forming in her eyes…. "Where are your angels?... aren't they supposed to be here and offer relief when all hope is lost?... Aren't they supposed to bring comfort?...Yet all I see around me… are demons…"  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- A few hours earlier -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
"Hey don't worry about it Aria… you'll get the hang of it." Rin placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  
"Don't give her false hope Okumura." Ryuji casually walked up, glaring at Rin as usual. Aria looked down, a slight blush of embarrassment appearing on her.  
Rin glared back at him. "Don't listen to Bon Aria, he doesn't know what he's talking about! You'll make an amazing Dragoon. You just need practice, that's all."  
"Suguro is right Okumura." It was Izumo now…. "She can't summon familiars, she can't bring herself to shoot a gun, and she can't use a sword… I'm sorry Aria but you're not cut out to be an exorcist."  
Aria couldn't bring herself to look up at them… they were right….she was so weak…. A least they didn't laugh at her like those girls had earlier. Her jaw tightned and her left hand formed a tight fist. The girl's chocolate orbs were cast down to the pavement, if she took a glance at any of them surely she would cry.   
Amaimon had called her weak once too… and it broke her heart… she constantly asked him for help…demons seemed so attracted to her and whenever she was cornered by one, Amaimon always protected her…she couldn't protect herself…  
Aria wasn't listening to what Rin was saying…. all she could hear were her inner thoughts of self-hate and loathing… Rin was trying to defend her, she was sure of it… again…someone to protect her because she couldn't do it herself… pathetic…  
So she ran away… hoping that the further she ran the further she could get away from the truth…. The truth that she was feeble…frail… a loser…. Rin tried going after her but eventually lost sight of the girl. Worried, Rin ran back to True Cross Academy, hoping that Yukio would help in his search for her.  
She ran and ran…. Not knowing where to go…. Eventually she came to that special place. Amaimon's favorite place he had shown her. It was a cliff on the outskirts of town. You could see miles and miles of the city. It was a beautiful sight. The Earth King once told her this was a secret spot, that he brought her here because he felt he could trust her. That meant everything to the girl. The trust of the one she came to love. This was where Amaimon like to be alone with his thoughts. Alone to ponder the curiosities that Assiash had to offer.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-Present.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
She wouldn't cry. She held back the tears that wanted to fall. Who gives a damn anyway?! Who the hell would miss her?... Rin most likely… but he has friends… he has family…. Aria had nothing. Sure Mephisto was her sort of… savior but…. He was more like a legal guardian, only because he gave her something to do… go to his school…. If not for him… maybe she would have been gone a long time ago…  
-.-.-.-.-.A few weeks ago-.-.-.-.-.  
"This is my special place." Amaimon handed the girl a lollipop and then sat down near a tree. They were on a cliff that over looked the city. He patted the seat next to him and Aria happily took her seat next to him.  
"It's beautiful here….you can see all the city lights…." The moon was huge tonight…. It was like a giant wheel of the brightest yellow cheese. "So… why'd you bring me here?" She had been dying to ask.  
The green-haired demon sighed and seemed to contemplate an answer. After a few moments of silence, he responded. "You're like Behemoth…only a girl." He didn't look at her… but she saw him. His face wasn't bored nor blank… was it… filled with pain?  
"So… I'm your pet?..." Aria was a little dumbfounded.  
"…. My friend…." His whisper was so faint that if it wasn't so quiet where they sat, she wouldn't have heard him.  
"Amaimon… I've been your friend since the day we met." She gave him a smile that went from ear to ear. He only nodded.  
"Listen." Finally, turning to her, he gave the girl a stern stare.  
"Hm?"  
"You're MY friend ok?... I don't share… so I don't want you to be around Okumura anymore." His gaze on her didn't falter.  
"Well that's going to be difficult Amaimon…." He only furrowed his brows at her. "I have class with him and he brings me lunch… I don't always have money to buy some and well…. He's my friend too… I can't just abandon him…"  
"Why not? Father abandoned me….he made it seem so easy, so why can't you do it?"  
"W-what do you mean your father abandoned you?..." Amaimon quickly stood up, ignoring her.  
"I should get you home, it's getting late." He started walking away.  
"If it bothers you that much, I'll try to limit my time with Rin! I promise!" She called out after him. He stopped in his tracks, back still to her and nodded.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Present-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
"Amaimon…." Darkness…. She didn't mean to but she had slipped… she contemplated on doing it but something was holding her back…. The wind however, didn't care and pushed her.  
Falling….  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Two days ago-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
It was raining... Aria's favorite kind of day… They were at a ramen shop in the city. The thunder and lightning making the day even better for the girl. She had convinced her demon friend to eat actual food instead of just candy. Well… more like bribery than convincing. She promised him a big bag of any candy he wanted if he tried new foods with her.  
"So….question… *sllluuurrrrppppp*" Amaimon actually like this ramen that Aria made him try. It wasn't sweet like his beloved candy, but he really enjoyed it nonetheless.  
"*sllluurrrpppp* Yes?" The girl wiped some broth from her chin and gave him a cheeky smile.  
"If you could become a demon…would you?" He eyed her from his peripheral vision, all the while taking in the scent of the delicious soup before him.  
"Hmmm… people think I was never a girl with a wicked mind… but…everything's so much better when the sun's down…" She reached over to add a little extra onion and chili sauce to her soup. "I've had terrible thoughts you know…" Again, she slurped her noodles, avoiding eye-contact with him.  
"Oh?..." She peaked his curiosity.  
"*sluurrrrpppp* Ah…well…I've thought about this before…. If I were a demon… I'd train day in and day out…. I'd be one of the most powerful out there! No one would mess with me anymore! And I wouldn't need you to protect me." She glanced over at him. His eyes narrowed.  
"I see…*slluuurrrrppp*" He tore his gaze away from her and focused on his meal.   
"W-wait Amaimon! I didn't mean it like that! I just meant…well…maybe I'd be strong enough so that I'd be able to protect you this time…. Since you're always doing it for me…." She fiddled with her chopsticks in nervousness.  
"The strongest huh…you'd have to defeat me to determine that." He smirked.  
"A friendly sparring match!" She rubbed the back of her head awkwardly and smiled, not noticing she had a piece of seaweed in her teeth. It made it look like she was missing a tooth. Amaimon laughed so hard a noodle burst out of his nose. That caused her to start laughing too.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Present-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
A butterfly feeling in her stomach overcame Aria. She just realized she fell over the ledge. She was going to die. Die and never see Amaimon again. That's it… she wasn't afraid of dying, she was afraid of never seeing him again. That's why she was so hesitant to jump earlier, but it seemed fate laughed at her too and created a strong enough gust of wind to push her over. "I think… I love him…" her last words as she fell and before all she saw was darkness.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
The shy blond girl was picking some herbs for tomorrow. She noticed Rin was getting into fights more often and he was always hurt in one way or another. She needed to stock up and even though her little familiar could produce some, she didn't want to over exert the little guy.  
Minding her own business, picking herbs and flowers here and there, Shiemi saw a ball of light high in the sky. Placing a hand on her forehead to get a better look, she lifted her gaze to the sky and saw a ball of light fall from the cliff! Running towards it, she noticed within the ball was a person! *Oh no! I have to save them!* she thought. Running faster, she pulled out a piece of paper and summoned her familiar. Shiemi tossed him in the air and the Baby Green-Man exploded in a cocoon of vines that enclosed the person enabling them to land safely, thanks to the little guy absorbing most of the impact. Shiemi cautiously made her way closer to the ball of light. Her Baby Green-Man disappeared to reveal the contents of his cocoon.  
It was made of …. glass?... no maybe more like a clear crystal? Well whatever it was, the blond pressed her face against it and saw it was Aria! With wings! Wings that looked really soft and delicate… like…. Angel wings….  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Amaimon was pacing his brother's room back and forth, finding it hard to contain his anger…. His distress and worry…why…why would she jump off a cliff?! Was she not happy with him?! Was she so miserable that she wanted to die?! Why would his little angel do this…. And damit why was Rin Okumura here?! Mephisto forbid him from leaviAwakeningng the bedroom until everyone had cleared out but it was harder than it sounded…. It was killing him… he NEEDED to see her…. HIS angel!  
Mephisto sat at his desk, clearing the mountain of paperwork from it so he could get a better view of this…crystal orb. Shiemi had called Rin and Yukio to help her carry Aria back to the school, where she thought she'd be safest. The twins were in utter shock. Speechless, until, finally, Yukio gathered his wits and asked what everyone was dying to know…  
"Mephisto sir…is Aria…an…. Angel?"


	8. Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter is a little dry and boring but I wanted to get a little more of Aria's back story out of the way. I hope you are enjoying the story! Please comment so I know if you like it or not.

"Alright class, let's have a little angel history lesson~" Mephisto was wearing his pink kimono with the little dogs on it. "I figured out who our little angel's father is…." Rin and Yukio scooted their butts closer to the demon of time. "Well… if my sources are correct, which the usually are, Aria is the daughter of the once Archangel, Sariel."  
"Archangel Sariel?!" Yukio was now on his feet. Shivers ran down his spine.  
"That's what I said, before I was so rudely interrupted, Mr. Okumura." Mephisto glared at the boy.  
"S-sorry…" Yukio sheepishly sat back down next to Rin.  
"Ahem… anyway~," Mephisto pulled out a portable whiteboard and started writing on it. "As an Archangel, Sariel, was one of the seven angels of earth and fifth Archangel. Apparently he was supposed to be concerned with the fate of angels that violated divine law… he was the one that kept everything 'In order,' also known as the 'Command of God,' an Angel of knowledge and a leader in one of Heaven's armies… Angel of healing and Angel of guidance, he works alongside Archangel Raguel. Sariel is also known as an angel of faithfulness … he was supposed to keep all angels in check. He was a Seraph and decided the fate of angels that stray from God's path…." Suddenly, Mephisto started laughing. "Doesn't seem like was very good at his job!"  
After catching his breath he continued, "It's difficult to say but… it's not really stated in absolute fact that he is a fallen angel, so I haven't been able to find too much on him as that… However, he is an angel of death… in his holy book, he would write the name of whoever was born, and then erases it when they die… he guides the dead to the afterlife, so humans of many cultures see him as one of the benevolent angels of death…. A rare angel indeed… currently, that is my limited knowledge of him… I have to look into his fallen angel status…"  
"Well… that would explain why Aria is no good in summoning familiars or with firearms as a Dragoon…" Yukio sighed. "She'd be better off as a Doctor and possibly increasing her knowledge as an Aria meister, reciting verses and such…."  
"Not necessarily Yukio…" Mephisto flipped over the whiteboard to write some more. "We just need to find her the right weapon…"  
"A banana on a stick?..." Yukio stared at Mephisto feebly trying to draw a Scythe on the whiteboard.  
"Do you have no imagination at all Yukio? I mean really! A banana on a stick?! No! It's a scythe! What suits an angel of death more than that? It'll fit her like a glove!~" Satan's twins sweat dropped but nodded in agreement.  
"So when do you think she'll wake up?" Rin walked over to the crystal sphere and placed a hand on it. "So… cold…"  
"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Amaimon was royally pissed in seeing Rin so close to his beloved.  
"What the hell are you doing here?!" It was Rin's turn to yell now. Yukio pulled out twin pistols and pointed them at Amaimon's head.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Let's settle down! Brothers shouldn't fight brothers~" Mephisto was standing between the twins and Amaimon, trying to calm everyone down. He inched his face closer to Amaimon and whispered to him. "Didn't I tell you not to show yourself while they're still here?!" He hissed.  
"Listen half-breed bastards!" Amaimon placed a newly opened lollipop in his mouth. He pointed at the twins as he spoke. "You two stay far away from MY Aria! Especially you, Rin!"  
"What?! Damit!...bastard!" Rin's blue flames were starting to show again.  
"ALRIGHT! OUT! OU,T OUT, OUT!" Mephisto started to shove Rin and Yukio out of his office. They tried to protest but he didn't let them. Shutting the door in the twin's faces, he turned to his little brother. Amaimon stood in front of the crystal orb with both hands pressed against it and his forehead gently resting on it. Mephisto sighed heavily and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "You must control yourself Amaimon. Need I remind you of what could happen to your host's body if you go full demon?"  
"…No…" the green-haired demon whispered.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Two weeks later-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
"When will she wake?..." Amaimon never left her side. Day and night he would sit protectively at the crystal orb's base. He wouldn't let anyone, especially Rin, come anywhere near it. The poor raven-haired boy tried to visit Aria once and Amaimon almost bit his head off. Rin decided then, he would visit whenever Amaimon was out on one of his candy shopping binges.  
'You are an abomination…'  
"I'm sure she'll wake up soon dear brother." Mephisto was playing video games, trying to drown out his brother's moping.  
'I will come for you…'  
"Aaaarrrriiiiiaaaaa….." Amaimon poked the orb with his lollipop's stick.  
'And when I find you…'  
"Aria, Aria, AAHHHH RRRIIII AAAHHHH!" Amaimon was getting on his brother's last nerve.  
'I shall obliterate the sin Sariel created….'  
"WAKE UP! DO. NOT. IGNORE. ME!" Amaimon kicked the crystal orb. There was an eerie silence followed by a cracking sound. Mephisto turned to face his brother with a huge vein popping at the side of his head in annoyance.  
"Dear Amaimon… what did you do?..." Mephisto's eyes were now as wide as saucers. The orb started to crack…  
"Ooops…." The younger demon backed away. Suddenly, the orb shattered into a million pieces of find dust that evaporated into thin air. Aria fell to the ground, not moving. Amaimon ran to the girl and got on his knees. "Aria! Aria wake up!" He picked her up and was shaking her by her shoulers now. The girls head was slumped to one side but after a minute of shaking, woke up.  
"Ngghhh….." The girl groaned and rubbed her head. "A-amimon st-stop!" He abruptly stopped shaking her and just stared with his blank expression. Aria sat Indian style, holding her head in her hands. "Wh-what happened?... W-where am I?"  
"Oh, my dear, you're in my office!~" Mephisto sauntered over to the girl.  
"All I remember was… falling… what happened?" Her gaze lifted slowly to meet Mephisto's emerald orbs.  
"It seems your angel powers appeared just in time to save you from falling off a cliff. Our little Shiemi found you and called the twins to help bring you back to my office." Mephisto towered over the girl. His smirk revealing his fangs.  
"Angel powers?... What are you talking about?"  
"That's not important right now." Amaimon was standing and towering over the girl too. She gave him a confused look. "Why did you do that?... am I really that horrible that you want to die to get away from me?..."  
"W-what?... No! Amaimon no…. I just…" Her face flushed in embarrassment. If she told him the truth… that all the teasing and depression finally broke her… he would think she was even weaker than before…she felt ashamed.  
His back was to her now. "You need nourishment…. I'll be back." Amaimon burst out through another of Mephisto's windows, earning him a sneer from his brother.  
"Damit, Amaimon!"  
"… Mephisto… please explain to me what's going on…" She was searching his face for answers. Her pleading chocolate-brown orbs made the demon smile slightly. She really was cute he could see why Amaimon liked her so much.  
"Ah… where do I begin?..."  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Hours later-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Mephisto explained to Aria about her father. Who he was, what he did, and a little about his history. He told her Sariel had sinned by mating with a human female and producing her. He wasn't able to find too much on his fallen angel status but he'd get back to her on that when he had answers. Mephisto admitted to taking her from the orphanage because he knew she was an angel. However, he didn't know who her parents were.  
"Well… now that you know the truth, what will you do? Run to the Vatican? Exterminate any and all demons that cross your path?~" He placed his elbows on his desk and propped up his face with his hands. Cocking his head to one side, he smiled at the young girl. He knew what her answer would be.  
"…Can I…stay here? With you and Amaimon? Me being an angel doesn't change anything… does it?" Aria stared at her feet, not wanting to meet his gaze. She assumed he would refuse her.  
"Hmmm….how about we make a deal?~" The demon held a sly smirk.  
"Uh…. Alright…" The girl was a little apprehensive but wanted to hear what he would say.  
"You can stay here as long as you like, you can continue to go to cram school and everything will be seemingly as it once was…however…when the time comes…you shall use your angel powers to fight for me, along side me and help me in whatever I need you to do…how does that sound? Easy enough, yes?~" He licked his lips.  
"Yes. I don't care. You've been more of a father figure to me than anyone has. I'll do whatever you want." Her eyes held determination. That caught him off guard. What she said about him being like a father figure. A light blush dusted his cheeks, a very rare incident indeed.  
"Yes well, away with you then." He waved her off and turned around in his chair so that his back was to her now.   
"Not yet." Amaimon finally appeared with a bag of candy and some food. He placed it on a nearby table. "Eat." He started munching on some random chocolates and Aria was digging through the food he brought.  
"Ramen! Thank you Amaimon!" She hugged him and he tensed at her touch. Eventually though, he gave in and hugged her in return.  
"I was worried…" He whispered in her ear, causing her to now tense up and feel butterflies in her stomach. She buried her head in his chest but said nothing. Amaimon hugged her tighter now and whispered, "Don't ever leave me again."


	9. What is love

"Now Aria, pay close attention to this right here…" Yukio was standing very close to the girl. He pointed to a picture in an Anatomy and Physiology book he had handed her. "The circulatory system, nervous system and lymphatic system are all on tomorrow's exam." He pushed his glasses upward, back in place.  
"Y-yes Okumura-san…" Aria always felt so nervous around Yukio. He wasn't like Rin, carefree, funny, goofy and kind. Yukio was serious, scary looking and the way he smiled when holding a gun, intimidated the poor girl.  
"No need to be so formal Aria." He took a seat across from her. The girl was at the Okumura dorm, studying. She had changed from trying out for Dragoon to Doctor. Mephisto insisted that she have one on one time with Yukio, since he was one of the best Doctors in training around. It had been a few weeks since she started training with him. Aria would always address him formally and with much respect. When it came to Rin however, she treated him more like a friend and wasn't as tense or nervous when he was around. Yukio wouldn't admit it but it bothered him greatly.  
"Right. I'm sorry Okumura-san."  
Yukio sighed. Aria had been in his dorm for about nine hours now. He was helping her with the basics of the human body. She needed to learn everything quickly and catch up to him, if she wanted to stay in the same class. Mephisto had spoken to Yukio about how he was a better influence on her than Rin was. Whatever that meant.   
"So I hear you're staying at the Director's home now?" Yukio kept his eyes on her. She sure was cute…  
"Oh yes, well, Mephisto thought I would be safer if stayed as close to him as possible and so asked me to move in. At least until he thought it safe for me to be on my own again."  
-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-3 weeks ago (Mephisto's office) -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
"Mephisto..." Aria sat on a bean bag chair a few feet behind the two brothers.   
"Yes my dear?~" He was eating instant ramen again, watching Amaimon play videogames.  
"Um…. I didn't think anything of it at the time but… when I was in that crystal sphere thing you told me about…. I heard something…" She shifted uncomfortably in place.  
"Like what?" The time demon didn't turn to face her. His focus was on the game his little brother was playing.   
"It was… a voice that surrounded me…. I couldn't see anything but It was definitely a male's voice… he said he would 'obliterate the sin Sariel created.' Whoever it was… is coming to kill me… right?..." Her heart thumped painfully in her chest.  
"Hmm… did the voice say anything else?" Mephisto was on his feet now, walking towards the girl.  
"Not that I can remember…" She looked up at the man now standing before her. He was so much taller than poor Aria.  
"hmm…. I think perhaps it will be best for you to stay as close to me as possible." His eyes were narrowed now.  
"What do you mean?" Amaimon had paused his game and was glaring at his older brother.  
"Calm down Amaimon." Mephisto placed a hand atop Aria's head and messed her hair up a bit. Smiling down at her he said, "I do not wish to alarm you but…. It's possible that an Archangel has taken notice of our little Aria. If that's the case, then she needs to be guarded at all times. She cannot leave my sight for a second." A light blush formed on the girls face. "After all… I must protect my assets.~" Now she was frowning. "Aww don't make that face dear!~" Mephisto pinched her cheeks. "Move in with Amaimon and I! We shall keep you safe until I feel it's alright for you to be on your own again.~" He turned to Amaimon and winked. "You're welcome!~" he sang. It seemed as though that last statement was aimed at his younger brother. She had no idea what was going on.  
"If there is someone out there coming to kill me, then I think I should be as far away from you as possible…" Aria sat down next to Amaimon, who had resumed playing his game.  
"Why's that?" Amaimon asked through a mouthful of lollipops.  
"I couldn't live with myself knowing you got hurt because of me…." She sighed.  
"Listen, Aria." Amaimon paused his game again and turned to her. He placed a hand on her cheek rather gently and stared into her chocolate orbs. It made her quite uncomfortable. "I will make you mine soon and no matter who it is, Archangel, Demon, or whatever, no one will touch you. Not as long as I live." Removing his hand, Amaimon returned his attention to back to the game.  
"Um… about that… what exactly do you mean I'm 'yours'?" She was blushing and became nervous.   
"Exactly what it sounds like. I will make you mine and I won't share you with anyone. You will do as you are told and follow my every whim." His blank expression remained intact as Aria proceeded to yell at him.  
"Excuse me?! I am not your slave! I will do as I please, with or without your permission!" She was standing up now and in a huff. She crossed her arms and stared at Mephisto for support. The older demon held up his hands in defense and shook his head 'no.' He was implying he wanted nothing to do with this little argument.  
"Aria, you will do as I say. I am your king and you will listen to me." Though his face held no expression, his voice was deadly.  
"Alright, I'm out! I'm gonna go grab my stuff and pretend you didn't just say that!" With anger bubbling within her, she took her leave and slammed the door on her way out.  
"What did I do?" Amaimon was staring at his brother in confusion.  
Mephisto sighed and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Amaimon…you never speak to a woman like that… especially one you 'love.'…" There was no response from the younger demon, only a blank stare. "I suppose it's time I give you… 'The talk.'~" He had a devilish grin.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-An hour later-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
"And that's basically it." Mephisto was stroking his goatee with a look of satisfaction plastered on his face.  
"So where do I acquire these… exotic toys?" Amaimon was now more confused than ever.  
"Hmmm…. Perhaps I went a little too far…. Err… just court the lady Amaimon. Take her out on a few dates and see if she returns your feelings.~"   
"This is complicated… why can't I just mark her as mine and be done with it? That way I don't have to worry about Okumura placing his mark on her first… I'll kill him." His eyes were narrowed in disgust.  
"Now, now Amaimon… Just do what I told you and everything will be fine. Now that Aria will be living with us, it'll be easier for you to spend more time with her. Everything will work out, you'll see~" Mephisto opened up a new manga and started reading.  
Amaimon opened a bag of chips and thought to himself. 'A date huh?… I need to do some research…' He took off in a hurry, scouring the city for examples of 'dates.'  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Present-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
"Anyway, so I'm staying with them now." She turned the pages of her anatomy book, letting her fingers scan the letters.  
"And you feel safe there?" Yukio bent down closer to the girl. She could feel the heat of his breath on her neck and it made her nervous. No one, but Amaimon, was ever that close to her, other than that one time with Rin.   
"Y-yes. Mephisto actually takes pretty good care of me." She smiled up at him. "Oh um… I don't know if you were aware but he will be holding a ball next week. He said it's to welcome me properly into his home… strange if you ask me…such a big fuss… I told him I didn't want anything but he was insistent… I think it's just an excuse to throw a party… You know I caught him wearing the most ridiculous outfit the other day… I bet he's going to wear it at the ball…" Her gaze lingered back into the book.  
"I think he sees you as a daughter…" Yukio had moved a little closer to Aria without her noticing.   
"Hm?" Her gaze wondered back up to Yuko, who was now inches away from her. 'oh crap oh crap! What's he doing?! Don't tell me he's going to pull a Rin now to!' She thought. Yukio inched a little closer, to the point where his lips were hovering above hers.   
"Aria…" He whispered and instantly small blue flames erupted from his body and his ears pointed out like a demons. A second later, his lips quickly brushed hers. It was more of a peck than an actual kiss. It seemed Yukio realized at that very moment, what he was doing was wrong. He was her teacher and she, his student. He jumped a few steps away from her and though he was blushing like mad, he composed himself. He was now aware of his demonic appearance and quickly retreated back to his human self. Blue flames gone and pointed ears back to normal, he let out a nervous cough. 'What the hell was that?! It felt like she pulled me in like a magnet! I can't let that happen again…I can't…. it won't happen again…' "I'm sorry Miss Aria, I assure you that will never happen again… I'm not sure what came over me but uh… if you could please be discreet and not let Mr. Phele's know about this?..."  
"Know about what?" Rin was finally home. "Hey Aria! What's going on?" He had a huge smile on his face as he walked over to her.  
"N-nothing I gotta go!" The girl grabbed the anatomy book and quickly headed back home. "I'll see you tomorrow Rin!" Was the last thing she said before exiting the dorm.  
"What was that about?" Rin scratched the back of his head and looked to his brother for answers.  
"I… I kissed her…"  
"WHAT?!" Rin was holding Yukio by his shirt collar. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU YUKIO?! IS IT NOT ENOUGH THAT YOU HAVE SHIEMI ALL OVER YOU, YOU NEED TO TAKE ARIA FROM ME TOO?!"  
Yukio swatted Rin's hand off him and straightened his shirt. "I don't know what came over me ok?... It won't happen again."  
"Tch, yeah whatever!" Rin headed off to bed and Yukio stood there. He placed a finger on his lips, remembering how soft her lips felt. Even if it was just for a moment… it was the most pleasant feeling he ever felt…


	10. Days together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick drabbles on Aria spending time with Mephisto and Amaimon

“Mephisto!! Are you making deals to steal human souls again?!” Aria pointed an accusing finger at the demon.  
“What?! My dear lady, that’s a bold accusation! Why I’d never! Besides, if it’s a deal then it isn’t stealing!~” He placed a hand over his heart and feigned insult.  
“Hmph! Mephisto! As an angel you know I can’t let you do that!” She crossed her arms over her chest and made a pouty face.  
“Oh really? And what exactly are you going to do about it sweetheart?...” He moved dangerously close to her. His fangs showing through his smirk.  
“Err….” She felt her eyes start to water as he got nearer. He was so freighting when he was mad at her. The girls bottom lip quivered slightly and she let the tears fall down her face.  
Mephisto did a face palm and tried to calm her down. “There, there Aria…. Sheesh…” He moved in to hug her and the girl started yelling out for Amaimon.  
“AMAIMON!!! Mephisto is touching me!!! I need an adult, I need an adult!!!!” He quickly let go of her.  
“You damn brat!!” He hissed.  
“Serves you right!! That’ll teach you to scare me!!”  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
There were giggles coming from Aria’s bedroom. Mephisto and Amaimon both had an ear to her door. “Tee hee…..pfftt!!!!” More and more giggling… what the hell was going on in there?... The two brothers looked at each other, then back at her door. Silence…. A minute later came more and more giggles… What the?... Suddenly, her door opened and she came out.  
“What are you guys doing?...” She eyed them both suspiciously.  
“What are YOU doing?” Amaimon chewed on some taffy.  
“Hmph, well if you MUST know…. I was looking at some… interesting comics online.” She smiled and headed to the fridge. “DO NOT GO NEAR MY COMPUTER!!” she called out from the kitchen. Mephisto just stared at his brother and they both nodded. Heading inside quietly, they tiptoed over to her P.C.  
There, on the screen, was a comic of Mephisto and Amaimon…. MAKING OUT?!  
“WHAT THE HELL?!!” Amaimon placed a hand over his brother’s mouth. He started scrolling through the webpage only to see more and more pictures and comics of the demon brothers together. Mephisto had a deep blush on his face and Amaimon turned to face him.  
“Anuie…. I didn’t know you felt that way about me….”  
“DON’T BE AN IDIOT!!!” He heard some muffled giggles and turned to see Aria standing at the doorway.  
“I told you not to look….” She walked over to her computer and sat down with a bowl of chips on her lap. “Some of these are quite good actually… here’s my favorite…”Amaimon stole some chips as she clicked on a web link. The brothers stared in disbelief at a very particular comic…. It was Amaimon inching closer and closer to his brother… he proceeded to pin down and lick Mephisto’s cheek and it didn’t seem like the older brother minded… then Amaimon shoved his tongue down his brothers throat… after some… steamy making out sessions, in came Rin and he joined in on the fun…  
“WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!” Mephisto slammed shut her computer and both demons were glaring at her, with a deep blush.  
“They’re comics I found online… I guess people think you and your brother make a cute couple… I don’t know…” She feigned innocence.  
“Well obviously I’d be the dominant one, not Amaimon.~” Mephisto stroked his goatee and both Amaimon and Aria sweat dropped.  
“And there’s no way in all Gehenna, that Rin, would be involved.” Amaimon swished his newly placed lollipop from left to right in his mouth.  
“You guys…are something else…” Aria face palmed.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
“Oh my freaking….” *knock, knock, knock!* “Mephisto!!! Amaimon!!! What’s taking you two so long?! I mean seriously!! I don’t even take that long with my hair!!” Aria really needed to pee… they had both been in there for at least an hour…. What the hell were they doing in there? The girl gasped… were they… possibly… re-enacting stuff from the comics she had shown them?! She feverishly blushed.  
The girl quietly opened the door to see Amaimon and Mephisto both holding her hair straighteners. Her normal one and her backup one. Mephisto was re-curling his famous little curl atop his head and Amaimon was trying to make his broccoli bulb back into a spike.  
“….Seriously you guys?......” Aria just stared at the two demons as she watched them make faces into the mirror.  
“You must never speak of this to anyone!!!!!” Mephisto glared at her.  
“Yeah… trust me I’d be too embarrassed to say anything…” She started to back away slowly.  
“THERE!” Amaimon celebrated his newly created spike with a chocolate truffle.  
“You two are so cute….” Aria smiled.  
“Dammit!!” Mehpisto was having trouble with his curl.  
“I guess I’ll pee in a bottle….” Defeated, the poor girl retreated back into the living room.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
“Shhh!! Amaimon, chew your candy quietly!!! If Mephisto finds us, we are so screwed!!!” They were both hiding in Aria’s closet.  
“Amaimon!!~Arrriiiaaaa!!~~” Mephisto called out from the kitchen. “Dinner’s almost ready!!~”  
“SSSHHH, SHHHH!!! He’s coming!!” She hissed at the greedy demon. They heard footsteps in Aria’s room. The girl was cramped in the closet with her crush, both trying to escape the older demon. She tried shifting her leg, it was falling asleep, and accidently kneed poor Amaimon in the nuts.  
“ARGH!!” The boy burst out from the closet, legs together and curled in a ball.  
“Oh crap! I’m so sorry!!” Aria was freaking out until Mephisto cleared his throat.  
“Ahem… if you two love birds are finished in the closet… dinner is ready!!~ Let’s go eat!!~” “Dirty bastards…” he whispered under his breath.  
“I HEARD THAT!!!” Aria was trying to apologize and console poor Amaimon. “WE WERE JUST TRYING TO HIDE FROM YOU!!” she called out.  
Mephisto was rather excited. He had explained to both of them he wanted to try new foods. He made lasagna. It was ‘Italy Day.’  
“Uh….” Aria poked her lasagna with her fork and she could swear it barked at her.  
“Go on try it!~” Mephisto looked so proud of his handy work, that poor Aria felt guilty and had to try some.  
“This is why I only eat candy.” Amaimon was too afraid to even look at the food.  
“Eat it or die!” Mephisto pointed a wooden spoon at the both of them.  
“I just want you to know…. In case I die… I want to confess that it was I who broke the glass vase, not behemoth…. Sorry…” She held her nose with her left hand and attempted to try Mephisto’s ‘lasagna.’  
“Brother… I don’t know much of Italian cuisine but…. I’m sure there isn’t supposed to be a… a….” He didn’t even know what this ‘thing’ he was looking at was… perhaps it was a combination of a chicken and a frog?… If that was even possible. “… I mean really… where did you find this?...” Amaimon was at least a hundred feet away from the dinner table.  
“Gehenna of course! I thought it would add some exotic flavor!~” Mephisto sang.  
“Oh you mean like the toy you told me about the other day? What was it… a double revenge dil-” Mephisto smacked Amaimon on the head with the wooden spoon.  
“Ahahahahahahahahahahhaha...SHUT UP!!” Mephisto nervously shook the spoon in Amaimon’s face, though he was knocked out already.  
“WHAT?!” Too late, Aria had taken a bite already before she heard where Mephisto got the ingredients.   
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Mephisto had gotten into the shower and Amaimon was busy munching on snacks. Aria had invited Rin and Yukio over for a study session, since Amaimon got super pissed whenever she was gone for hours at their place. She had convinced the candy loving demon to not start any fights and she’d reward him with some toffee ice-cream. He, of course, obliged, as long as Rin or Yukio didn’t try anything funny.  
“Alright Aria, tell me how the cells in the human body regenerate and heal from wounds.” Yukio placed a hand on her shoulder and leaned over to peek at her notes. Amaimon and Rin were passive-aggressively playing a fighting game against each other. Winner wins Aria’s heart apparently. (Without her knowing of course.) As the girl was trying to get over her temporary amnesia, earning her a light smack on the head from Yukio, she heard the shower water turn off.  
“Arrriiiaaaa!~” Out came Mephisto in nothing but a towel. Hair still dripping wet and his hand carelessly holding onto the towel around his lower body. “Did you get my laundry done?~” He sauntered over, clearing the wax from his ears with his pinky nail. He hadn’t noticed the twins until Rin yelled out.  
“DAMIT! THIRD TIME IN A ROW!! HOW DO YOU ALWAYS BEAT ME?!” It seemed Amaimon was very good at video games. Mephisto was surprised and let his towel drop at the very second Aria happened to look in his direction.  
“You never told me to do the laund-... EEEKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!” The girl turned beat red and quickly turned around to avoid seeing more of Mephisto. Unfortunately, as she did so, the girl smacked her head against Yukio’s, earning them both a large bump on their foreheads.  
“Oh, hello! What are you two doing here?~” Mephisto didn’t seem to mind he probably scared the girl mentally for the rest of her life. Immediately after dropping his towel, Rin grabbed his phone and started taking pictures of Mephisto’s nakedness. Mephisto did a few poses and Rin kept snapping away. Yukio smacked him with Aria’s anatomy book. (Which was quite thick by the way)  
“What the hell are you doing?!!” He snatched his brother’s phone away and started deleting the photos.  
“I was taking pictures for blackmail!!” Rin tried taking the phone back, to no avail.  
“Well it’s not black mail if he was posing for the pictures, idiot!!” Yukio was also beat red from seeing his eldest brother naked.  
“Oh I’m not shy at showing my little brothers how much bigger and better I am.~” Mephisto started posing again. Poor Aria…she had passed out and was now twitching as Amaimon poked her cheeks with his index finger nail.


	11. Mine

“What do you mean ‘Private weapon lessons?!’ ” Shura glared at the taller demon before her.   
“She’s a very special case Miss Kirigakure. I want you to teach her how to properly use this.” Mephisto pulled out a very heavy looking scythe out of his hat. It looked very simple. The blade itself was the heaviest part. It was solid black and extremely sharp. The pole it was attached to was made of a heavy black metal. All in all, it was a simple starter scythe and Shura was having a hard time holding it.  
“If I can hardly hold this thing, what makes you think she’ll be able to? This thing must weigh a ton! There’s no way she’ll be able to lift it, much less fight with it.” Mephisto placed the scythe back into his hat and Shura crossed her arms over her chest.  
"Well that's your job isn't it miss Kirigakure? To make sure she is able to weild it?" The time demon smirked at Shura's glare then promptly walked away.   
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
“Alright let’s begin with basics. I haven’t worked too much with scythes but it’s not too different from a sword. First off, pick up your blade.” Shura eyed the girl carefully. She knew there was no way she was going to pick this up.  
The girl was wearing simple training attire. Whereas everyone else wore their school uniform, today was a Saturday morning and she wasn’t going to wear that. Aria wore a simple lose black T-shirt with some green training shorts and black sneakers. Her hair was up in a curly pony tail with some curly bangs loosely cascading down her face. She wasn’t here to impress anyone with looks, she was training, so why the hell get all ‘dolled up’ for something like that?  
Aria nodded and walked over to Mephisto. He was holding the scythe in both hands as she approached him. Aria looked a little nervous. It seems Mephisto was also having a hard time holding this weapon. Why would he give her something so heavy? As she took hold of the scythe, Mephisto let go of it. Sure enough, the scythe dropped to the floor, along with Aria.  
“Nngh… This thing weighs a ton!” Aria was struggling to lift the weapon. She tried and tried as hard as she could but nothing. Mephisto sighed as Shura started to rant.  
“I told you so!” She was starting a fight with Mephisto and the poor demon looked like he wanted to kill her but restrained himself.  
In the midst of all the arguing, Aria felt depressed. She felt useless and weak again. She wanted to make Mephisto proud. Make him feel like he wasn’t wasting his time on her. She wanted to prove to Amaimon she could take care of herself. Mephisto had said her father was a benevolent angel of death and an angel of healing. She had read once that you can call upon angels to help you, protect you and give you strength when needed. All you had to do was pray…  
“Archangel Sariel hear my plea…” Aria closed her eyes and clasped her hands together. “You are a kind angel of death, an angel of healing and the ‘Command of God’… you keep the peace between angels in heaven, so please… allow me to use your weapon, here in Assiah, so that I may keep the peace between humans, demons and angels alike. Allow me to continue the duty you were blessed with… in the name of our heavenly father I pray, amen.” Aria had never really prayed before, so she was unsure of what to say. The only angel that came to mind was her father. She knew of others but she figured since Sariel was her father, perhaps her prayer would be answered.   
There was awkard silence. Nothing happened. Mephisto and Shura just stared at the girl and she stared back at them. Nothing was heard but the wind passing by. Aria squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath. Perhaps if she tried again? Prayed harder? Slowly, she released the intake of air she held and clasped her hands together once more.   
'You think yourself ready?' A soft, male voice called out to her in her head. It was not the same voice she had heard in her crystal orb. This voice sounded familiar but she didn't know where she recognized it.   
"Yes..." Aria replied out loud. Mephisto and Shura just stared at her in confusion. To them, it seemed as though she was talking to herself.   
'What will you use it for?'  
"To protect those who cannot protect themselves." The girl replied again.  
'Such a selfless thought...' The voice was silent for a moment before speaking again. 'You will not be able to use it to it's full potential without your grace...'  
"My grace? What is that?" Aria still had her eyes shut tightly and spoke out loud. That comment managed to pique Mephisto and Shura's intrest. The time demon knew exactly what an angels' grace was and Shura had only briefly read about it in a book once.   
'It belongs to you now...' The voice paused again before speaking. 'But to realize it's true power, you need your grace. In accepting it, you also accept the responsibilities and duties that come with it...may our heavenly father show you the way...'  
"Wait I don't understand!" Aria spoke to herself now. The voice was gone. She waited a moment before opening her eyes in case the voice decided to come back. It did not. The girl finally opened her eyes only to be met with Mephisto and Shura. They were both staring at her in confusion and curiosity. Mephisto had picked up the scythe for her and was now holding it once more in both hands. Aria glanced up at his emerald eyes as if to find the answers to her questions in them but found nothing. She then glanced down at the heavy metal scythe.   
Making her way to the time demon, the girl hesitated a second before gently grasping the scythe's pole in her small, right hand. Mephisto still held onto it to help ease the transition of such a heavy object to her. When Aria touched the weapon, it felt so cold and lifeless to her. Just a heavy piece of metal.   
A moment later, Mephisto and Aria were enveloped in a bright, blinding, white light. Shura became silent when she realized what was happening. The girl's weapon was appearing. It was transforming the heavy, old metal scythe into something new. Something the girl would be able to use.  
The light dimmed slowly as it dissapeared. Mephisto and Aria were visible once more but the girl had backed away from the weapon and time demon. Mephisto now held a double- bladed scythe. The blades looked like angel wings, delicate and magnificent that seemed to gleam and reflect sunlight. There was an inscription on the blade’s pole that he could read but decided to remain silent for now. It was in angelic writing but he didn’t want her, or anyone for that matter, to know he could read heavenly scripture. Mephisto was strugling to hold the scythe, for It was extremely heavy. More so than the original scythe.   
Just as Aria was making her way to recieve her new weapon from Mephisto, the time demon let out a sharp hiss and dropped the weapon on the floor. He stared down at his gloved hands and noticed the weapon had burned through his gloves and injured his hands.   
"It seems this weapon doesn't like demons." Shura walked up to the weapon and bent down to pick it up. As her hand reached down to touch the scythe, the red-head could feel a strong heat radiating from it and she paused. "Or perhaps it's picky on who weilds it..." She stood up and backed away from it. "Be careful Aria."   
The girl stared at the weapon for a second deciding whether or not she should even try it. If it hurt such a powerful demon like Mephisto and miss Shura wouldn't touch it, maybe she shouldn't either. After careful consideration, she decided to pick it up. If it hurt her, then she would just find something else to use. Bending down, Aria squeezed her eyes shut and quickly reached for the weapon. She didn't hesitate but was awaiting the inevitable pain that she thought would ensue as soon as she touched the pole. However, pain never came. The girl opened her eyes and saw her hand firmly gripping the weapon. It did not reject her. The angel lifted the scythe easily and gently with one hand. It seemed as though this weapon was made just for her.   
“It’s as light as a feather!” She smiled and looked over at Mephisto for reassurance. The demon gave the raven haired girl a sly smile and nodded his approval for her to use the weapon.   
“Is there something you need to tell me Mephisto?...” Shura eyed the demon, her brows furrowed in anger and confusion. This was clearly an angel weapon no doubt about it. She wasn't stupid. However, she never thought she would see one before her in her lifetime.   
“Miss Kirigakure, I shall be more than happy to answer all your questions AFTER Aria’s first lesson. So please, do what you were hired to do and teach the girl how to use her new weapon.” His smile was gone and replaced with a stony expression.   
Shura glared at Mephisto. She hated it whenever he dissmissed her like that. She gave a grunt in annoyance in response to what he said. Turning to Aria, shura pointed to a nearby tree. "Alright let me see you attack the tree with your weapon." And so, the girl's training had begun.   
“My dear angel… you look… exquisite holding such a deadly weapon.” Mephisto thought to himself with a small blush forming. Not because he had romantic feelings for her but because she truly did look perfect. Her small frame, accompanied by her innocent looks, holding a weapon that screamed death, the contrast was beautiful.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Every weekend Aria would train from early dawn till dusk with Shura or on her own. The girl didn’t really have time to hang out with her friends. Training, studying and doctor classes with Yukio took up her whole day. She didn’t even have time to hang out with Amaimon. Every time he wanted to play with her, she always had something to do. Amaimon tried to control his temper around the girl because he cared for her but he was feeling ignored. He needed to let out his frustration. Amaimon knew his brother was pushing her so hard because she needed to be strong.  
Sighing, Amaimon sat cross-legged on Mephisto’s desk. “What is it Amaimon? I’m very busy at the moment.” The time demon was looking through some paperwork in his hands.  
“Anuie… Aria hasn’t played with me in weeks! I’m bored…” He was unwrapping some chocolate truffles Aria had left for him.  
“Hmm… how are your plans for a date coming along?” Mephisto continued to look at the documents in his hands, not bothering to look at his little brother.   
“I wanted to try something but… she’s been too busy...” The younger demon yawned.  
“How about you do something for me then?” Mephisto set the documents down on the table as he swatted at Amaimon to get off his desk. The boy just gave him a confused look. “Go play with Rin. It’s been a while.”  
“Little brother…” Amaimon held a mischievous grin.   
-.-.-.-.-.-.The following day-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
“I know! I’m going to make this pretty young thing my wife!~” Amaimon had kidnapped Shiemi to anger Rin. He wanted him to give into his demon power and figured he could rile him up by using the blond.  
Aria had left the group behind to follow Rin. She was hiding behind some trees, keeping an ever watchful eye on both demons. She would intervene if Amaimon’s little ‘game’ got out of hand. The girl stood still when she heard Amaimon say that though. It felt as though her heart had stopped.  
“From this day forward would you be mine to have and to hold… will you honor me… and cherish me in sickness and in health, ‘till death do us part and stuff? And will you love me forever and ever until the day you die?” Shiemi had a glazed over look on her face but she nodded a yes. “To seal our vow of eternal love, I will now bite your lips off.” He stuck out his tongue, sharp teeth showing, and Rin lost it.  
Amaimon easily blew him away and Aria quickly jumped out of harm’s way. “RIN!” The girl ran towards him but that only fueled Amaimon’s anger.   
“Get away from him Aria.” The greedy demon commanded through gritted teeth. She ignored him and focused on Rin.  
“Stop it Amaimon!” Aria was standing defensively in front of Rin. Amaimon narrowed his eyes at her.  
“Why are you defending him?!” He bared his fangs at her now. She remained silent. Aria was thinking of something to say so she wouldn’t anger him further. Before she could answer though, Amaimon picked her up with his free hand, since he still held Shiemi in the other, and pinned her to a tree. The tree’s roots wrapped around her, holding her in place.  
“I’ll deal with you later.” He hissed through gritted teeth and turned his attention back to Rin. His face changed from angry to innocent. His childlike voice was back and he walked closer to Rin. “Excuse me, but I thought this girl was important to you. If she is, why aren’t you going for the kill?”  
“Go to hell.” Rin’s defiance to the Earth King earned him a glare.  
“Hm… Oh well, I suppose I don’t have any use for her now. But since she’s here maybe I’ll have one of her eyeballs.” He placed his claw-like nails close to the blond’s face. “A cousin of mine has a penchant for the occult and I promised to pick up a few for his collection.”  
“Amaimon stop!” Aria was struggling to free herself from her binding. Suddenly, a flash zoomed by Amaimon’s face and seemed to have hit Shiemi. It was Izumo, Konekomaru, Shima and Bon. They were fighting amongst each other because Bon thought Konekomaru shot the girl when in fact, he shot Amaimon’s hair spike. It caused his famous spike to poof up like the head of a piece of broccoli. Everyone laughed at him. Aria thought it was rather comical as well but she didn’t like them laughing at Amaimon. Apparently, Amaimon didn’t think it was that funny either. He kicked Shima hard into a tree causing him to fall on his face, unable to move. He broke one of Konekomaru’s arms and was now holding Bon by the throat.  
“Amaimon… please….” Aria tried reasoning with him but he continued to ignore her.  
After one of Rin’s heartfelt speeches, he unsheathed his sword and his blue flames surrounded him. His tail appeared and his fangs were bared. Amaimon dropped Shiemi and Bon. He had the look of pure joy and happiness on his face. Something Aria rarely saw. Rin and Amaimon proceeded to fight in midair. Everyone was in shock. They just realized Rin was related to Satan somehow.  
Aria was too focused on the two boys fighting she didn’t realize the gang was still there with her. “Heaven’s Scythe!” She called out for her weapon and it materialized before her. She cut herself free and without thinking, ran after the two demons.   
“What the hell is going on?!” Bon and the gang were all extremely confused. No one knew what the hell was happening, aside from two demons and now Aria with some sort of magical weapon at her disposal. Bon realized what weapon Rin was using and it sent a shiver down his spine. That confirmed it, he was a spawn of Satan.   
“BURN IN HELL!” Rin stabbed Amaimon through his back but the demon managed to take hold of Rin’s tail, startling him and causing pain. Aria heard Mephisto laugh and she looked right above her head. He was sitting on a chair floating in midair. He was watching the fight with much amusement. It angered her but there was nothing she could do about that now.   
The fight continued. Blow after blow they hit each other, both trying to kill the other. It seemed Amaimon was getting overpowered. Aria could see the fear in his eyes. Rin’s ears became more pointed and she could tell he was losing himself to his demon side. The way Rin savagely attacked Amaimon sent shivers down her back. Amaimon had taken hold of Rin’s sword between his hands and they were at a stalemate. Eventually, the sword cracked and Rin let out a blood curdling scream, tossing Amaimon away and burning him with his blue flame.   
"AMAIMON!!!" Aria screamed and ran towards the greedy demon.  
"Aria no it's too dangerous!!" Shura called out to her but the girl ignored her and ran faster towards Amaimon.   
Mephisto saw as Aria finally made her way to Amaimon's side. The girl was inspecting him to make sure he was alright. She couldn't help it, she was so afraid Rin had killed Amaimon that the girl started to cry. Aria buried her face into Amaimon's chest and sobbed uncontrollably. She could feel his heavy and erratic breathing and it only made her worry more.   
"I'm so sorry I couldn't help you!" She sobbed and clutched onto his shirt tightly. As much as the greedy demon wanted to hold onto her as well, at the moment was too exhausted. He was however, enjoying the worry and attention the girl was giving him. It made his heart beat a thousand times a second. All this would come to an end soon though, as Rin was far from done with beating Amaimon to a bloody pulp.   
The older Okumura twin was completely out of control and didn’t even notice Aria at Amaimon's side. All he wanted to do was kill Amaimon and he would stop at nothing to do so. Rin came in quickly and tried to slash through Aria to get to Amaimon. At the las second however, the greedy demon pushed the girl out of the way and just narrowly missed Rin's blade. Aria fell out of the bush where she had previously been and landed on the cold, hard floor. She turned her gaze back up just in time to see Mephisto summon a cuckoo clock and snatch Amaimon. At that very moment, Rin, in his berserker stage, slashed at the clock, cutting it in half.   
Aria's eyes widened, thinking Rin had killed Amaimon, the girl screamed in anger and pain. Her dear friend was gone. Rin had killed him. Her heart beat so violently that her chest hurt. She placed her right hand over her heart in an attempt to clam down but it did little to help.  
"You bastard... you bastard..." She whispered to herslef. "YOU BASTARD!!!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. In all her rage and fury, the girl missed the other figures behind her. Bon, Shima, Izumo, Konekomaru, Shiemi and Shura had just arrived to witness something extraordinary. Aria grew wings.   
The girl had hunched over slightly and as she did so, two large skeletal protrusions had emerged from her back. Ripping flesh and twisting bone, the protrusions made their way out and expanded. They resembled bird wings without the feathers. Soon after however, with rage blinding her, the skeletal wings were covered in the most brilliantly white feathers anyone had ever seen. Aria had never flown before but it seemed to come natrually to her. She lept into the sky above and her wings flapped effortlessly to carry her to her destinatoin. In doing so, she splattered blood that had been trickling down from her wing's exit wounds, onto the floor and nearby bushes.  
"A-aria?..." Bon stared in amazement, as did everyone else, when the girl used her scythe to slash at RIn.   
They were the ones going at it now. Aria violently slashed at the boy trying to cause the same pain unto him as she was feeling now. To her dismay, Rin was much stronger than her. Perhaps it was his berserker stage that fueled his power but the boy managed to corner Aria. He slashed at her with his blade but the girl managed to intercept it with her scythe. Just like Amaimon and Rin, Aria was at a stalemate with the boy. In the distance, Aria could hear Shiemi calling out to the Rin but it was futile. Rin let out a scream and the girl was engulfed in his blue flames.   
She screamed in agony. The fire felt as though it was buring through her flesh and down to her bones. She dropped her scythe and it de-materialized. The girl was on her knees now screaming and struggling to breathe. Her wings were on fire and their feathers shriveled up in the intense heat. As if with a mind of their own, whatever was left of her wings disintegrated like her weapon did, in an attempt to avoid further damage.   
Again, Shiemi called out to Rin and this time, she caught his attention. The boy turned to her and the others and the blue flames that were burning Aria ceased. Rin diverted his rage towards his friends and ran towards them.   
The last thing Aria saw was Shiemi holding onto Rin in a loving embrace to calm him. The last thing she heard was Rin dropping his blade as he finally came back to his senses but blacked out. The last thing she smelled was her burning flesh and suddenly all she saw was black. She had passed out as well.   
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Hours later-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Aria woke up with a sharp headache. Her body felt like it had been through hell and back. She took in her surroundings. When she realized she was in her room, she jolted up from her bed, ignoring her aching body. “Amaimon!” She looked around frantically for him but then remembered what happened. He was gone...  
Aria heard her bedroom door squeak open and Amaimon poked his head in. "Yes?” His signature poker face made her heart swell with joy. He wasn't dead! He was ok!   
“I’m so glad you’re not... I was so worried…” She let out a sigh of relief.   
“It’ll take more than that to kill me…” He walked into her bedroom and sat down at the foot of her bed. Pulling out a lollipop, he unwrapped it and handed it to her.  
Aria examined her hands and legs. “Hey…. no burn marks…”  
“Yeah, when I came home looking for you, you were enveloped in a white light. A few hours later, you were healed. Anuie said this healing power was part of your newly aquired grace, whatever that means.”  
“Wow… lucky me I guess… maybe I can heal you too!" She placed the lollipop in her mouth, savoring the taste of strawberries. "How... is Rin by the way?" Aria was nervous to ask but she genuinely wanted to know. She was feeling regretful for attacking him.   
“He was captured by the new paladin, Anuie is with him. They are to go before a council and await punishment.” He said in a nonchalant tone.   
“We have to help them!” Aria gasped, her lollipop almost falling out.  
“No!” Amaimon placed a hand on her chest, stopping her from getting out of bed.  
“What?! Why not?!” She was confused. Why wouldn't Amaimon want to help his brothers? Rin, she could understand why not but Mephisto? As far as she knew, he had no problems with the time demon.   
“I need you to stop caring for Rin Aria, he almost killed you!” The girl remained silent. “I’m going to kill him… and don’t try to stop me!” He glared at her.  
“Ok…” He wasn’t expecting that response from her. “But please… take me with you… I want to make sure you’re ok… I couldn’t bear seeing you hurt like that again…if anything happens, I can heal you! I can protect you!” She stared at the floor so he wouldn’t see her blush. He kept his gaze on her for a moment as if thinking of what to say next. He pondered the idea of taking her on a date… it had been plaguing his mind for days but he never got the chance to take her. Amaimon knew that by going to the council and exacting his revenge on Rin for the humiliation of last night and hurting Aria, might cost him his life today… so if there was anything he wanted to tell her… it had to be now.  
Amaimon quickly jumped on top of her without a word. the girl let out a small, surprised squeal. He had her pinned down on the bed and whispered in her ear as he was bent over her. “You’re so fragile little angel…I could crush you in the palm of my hand… devour your very soul… if you stay with me, I will taint your purity… even your heavenly father won’t be able to save you…” She shivered at his touch. His long nails trailing down her arms. She did little to resist… perhaps deep down inside she wanted this… she wanted him to be so forceful… so … in control. He pulled away slightly to get a good look at her but he still held her down.   
“A-Amaimon…” She felt the blood rush to her face. Again, he inched closer and closer to the point his nose grazed hers but then stopped. “Humans with demons is… is wrong... an angel and a demon is worse…” She spoke, her voice shaky and fearful, but not for her life. Fearful that perhaps he knew of her feelings for him.  
Amaimon smelled her angelic scent again causing him to feel absurdly warm. The smell was overpowering his senses and urging him to do what had been plaguing his mind. He brushes his lips against Arias’ but only for a second. Her caramel skin and peachy lips were tantalizing. He gently placed a strand of her curly hair behind her ear and closed his eyes. Aria could feel his warm breath as he spoke again. “Tell me… is this wrong?...” He kissed her this time. It was a very gentle and tender kiss. Nothing she would have expected from him. He made her heart flutter like a thousand butterflies in the sky… like fireflies dispersing into the night air. His lips were as soft as rose petals and he tasted of sweet chocolate.  
Amaimon ran his fingers through her hair, taking care not to accidently pull it. “Aria you… fill me with a light… a feeling of fulfillment… as if I’ll never be alone… a feeling that satisfies my hunger… that makes me believe I have a heart…” She remained silent, unable to think of any words to describe her ever growing happiness. How she wished this moment would last forever. He kissed her once more, a little agressively but the girl enjoyed it. He only stopped kissing her for an instant to allow her to breath.  
His eyes shone with lust. Amaimon licked his lips, savoring Aria once more. He smirked, showing his fangs to her, causing the girl to shudder in his hold once more. Amaimon moved in close to her again, closing the gap he created between them. Aria let out a light sigh, awaiting him to kiss her again. Amaimon opened his mouth and bit down on her neck a little forcefully. She let out a slight grunt. She didn’t want to show weakness and so held in her cries of pain. Amaimon sank his fangs deep into her neck, enough to draw blood. Once he did, he sucked and licked the tender spot for a minute before pulling away. He gently nuzzled her neck, causing Aria to wince in pain.  
He had smelled Yukio and Rin’s scent on her that first day she went to study with them. He wanted to rip them both apart but Mephisto told him to control himself. Amaimon took this opportunity to finally mark her as his. “I’m sorry I hurt you.” He whispered in her ear again. “But I have marked you as mine… you are mine now and forever… no more Rin… no more Yukio…just me."


	12. Darkness

Hundreds of hobgoblins were summoned by Amaimon. They busted into the Vatican and by their master’s orders, were looking for Rin. A handful of exorcists disposed of a few hobgoblins but it didn’t faze nor deter the Earth King. “I can smell the scent of Rin Okumura…” Amaimon was partially demonized. His tail was dense and green. His arms were also that way, his claws showing more and with arrows running down along both of them and his tail. His ears were elongated and he was now standing in front of Shura and a blond man. Amaimon and Aria were on top of Behemoth, only inches away from the council. “Ah… he’s in there…” Aria decided it was best to remain silent for the moment and hid behind one of Behemoth’s horns.  
Shura and the blond man were arguing amongst themselves until the girl heard a strange woman’s voice. “Really Arthur you’re such a slave driver…” It was the sword speaking. Arthur… so that’s his name huh? Aria took a mental note of this man. He seemed powerful and by the looks of it, he held some sort of high position in the Vatican. Shura also summoned her blade and unleased an attack towards Amaimon. Behemoth took the full blow and disintegrated. Aria’s eyes went wide, now exposed, she fell to the floor with a ‘thud.’  
“Aria?!” Shura’s eyes were also wide in surprise.  
“B-Behemoth….” The girl’s eyes were starting to fill with tears.  
“What are you doing here?! And with him?!” Shura pointed to Amaimon as she spoke but the girl ignored her.  
“How dare you… YOU KILLED MY BEHEMOTH!!!” Amaimon was overcome with anger. Shura and Arthur stood there watching the demon grow more and more powerful as his hatred intensified. Amaimon created a small earthquake and transformed himself into an Earth Golem. He smacked Shura and Arthur through the heavy double doors, sending them flying into the room where the council sat. With a wicked laugh, Amaimon inched closer to Rin’s crystalized form. “I found you!” Some sort of protective barrier prevented the demon from touching Rin. That only fueled his anger and with one slam of his fist to the ground, Amaimon broke the crystal Rin was encased in.  
Aria stood back behind Amaimon watching everything carefully. She promised not to interfere unless his life was in danger. She felt nervous and uneasy. Aria didn’t want Amaimon to cause so much havoc and destruction. She suddenly heard Mephisto speak.  
“No pressure but the poles will be closing soon! Time to cast your votes! Yay or nay?” He held a malicious smile on his handsome face. Arthur was accusing him of knowing full well that Rin would attract another demon and that this was all a plot of his. Of course he denied it and they were arguing back and forth with each other.  
“I’ve come to settle things… Rin Okumura!” Amaimon held Rin’s unconcios body between his golem’s thumb and forefinger. He was squeezing his head and Aria was afraid Amaimon would pop it, in one bloody movement. Some exorcists were now shooting at Amaimon and Rin fell out of his grasp. In a rage, Amaimon now threatened the council. Watching all the destruction this demon was causing, one of the council members accepted whatever wager Mephisto had proposed to them. They wanted Amaimon gone by any means necessary, preferably extermination.  
“Your wish is my command.” Mephisto smiled devilishly. When Aria heard that, she tensed. Was he really going to kill Amaimon?... No… because she wouldn’t let that happen. Bon suddenly appeared with Kurikara, attracting Amaimon’s attention.  
“I can hear it…. Rin Okumura’s heart beat… give me that sword!!” The demon reached for Bon but he dodged. Bon tossed the blade to Shima and he tossed it to Izumo. Yukio now held it and Amaimon smacked him into some nearby stairs. Yukio crawled over to Rin and handed him the sword, prompting the young half-demon to wake up in a blaze of blue flames. Amaimon took a swing at Rin but he sliced through him with the blade. He seemed to be in a dazed state and was now running up one of Amaimon’s arms, all the while slicing and dicing through him.  
At the very moment Rin reached Amaimon, Aria managed to summon her wings and fly up between both demons. Wings stretched and aching, she struggled to fly as fast as she could to prevent the inevitable. They hadn't fully healed yet but she didn't care. She could take the pain, she would fight through as long as it meant she could reach Amaimon. Her arms outstretched to protect Amaimon and her eyes closed as she was now between both demons . Aria screamed 'stop' but it was far too late. Rin stabbed through her chest to reach the golden eyed demon.  
“Impossible… I am King of Earth…how could I lose?... Aria…. ARIA!!!!” his final words before he burst in a fury of blue flames and his body disintegrating. Aria was still attached to the blade. She coughed up blood and her small hands were cut where she held onto Kurikara. Rin pulled the blade out slowly and fell to the floor, losing all consciousness. Aria fell as well, wings still out, and landed on her side on the hard ground. Arthur ran to the boy and placed his blade on his neck.  
Aria could feel her blood pooling in her throat. Her gaze lingered on Rin. She felt something in her heart she hadn’t before. Hatred. Hatred for Rin. He took Amaimon from her. Even when those girls picked on her and on occasion beat her up, she never hated them. Dislike, sure, but not hate.   
Her eyes started to glaze over and she heard the council woman speak. “A-An angel?! A real angel?! H-how?!...” Aria coughed up blood once more as she gently held her hands over her heart.  
“A-Amai… mon…” She whispered to herself. “I-I’m… s-sorry… I… f-failed…. you…” Tears ran down her caramel cheeks and she felt her heart slowly weakening. Her stomach felt like butterflies were escaping her and she thought at any moment now, she would die. Her healing wouldn’t save her from something like this. As her gaze returned to Rin’s unconscious form, she saw a pair of feet in front of her. The person before her wore some sort of sandals and a long flowing white rob. She felt her body lift ever so gently and this person held her close to his chest.  
“I have been searching for you, little one…” His voice was so gentle… it brought her a sense of peace and love. She carefully looked up to see an unknown man’s face. He had beautiful caramel colored hair and soft, gentle, facial features. His eyes were like the sweetest honey. He was very handsome. There was an aura of calm that radiated from him. Aria didn’t know what was going on but the last thing she heard was a woman shriek.  
“Another angel?!” Then, the girl closed her eyes, for what she thought would be the final time. Everyone was silent, even Mephisto, who usually had a snarky, smart remark, was quiet.  
“You hid her from me rather well Sam.” The angel’s eyes glared towards Mephisto. The demon remained silent. “No matter... I have her now… she will be leaving with me.” The angel placed a hand on Aria’s forehead and it emitted a brilliant, soft, green light. A moment later, the girls chest began to rise and fall. She was alive again. Her body warmed up again and the color returned to her face. She was unconscious but alive.   
“Raphael… how nice to see you again.” Mephisto tensed up a bit.  
“A-Archangel R-Raphael?!...” Arthur shuddered and fell to his knees. Every single person in the room fell to their knees at the mention of his name.  
“Yes, it is I, Archangel Raphael, the healer.” He turned away from Arthur and was once again staring at Mephisto. “Brother Michael is rather irritated with you Sam."  
“Is he now?” Mephisto let out a soft, nervous chuckle.  
“He wants to completely erase her from existence… But I’m sure you were well aware.” Raphael’s face held no emotion. The demon only fiddled with the handle of his umbrella. “I do not agree with Michael’s decision of destroying the girl. Sariel’s mistakes were his own. She should not suffer for it.” The angel looked down at Aria with sadness in his eyes. From his peripheral vision, he spotted Rin still lying unconscious. “Disgusting…” He walked over to Rin’s sleeping form. “Those were brother’s words….for her and him.” His eyes now held sadness for Rin. “The sacrifice of one’s life for another is one of the noblest acts one can do.” Raphael now returned his gaze to Aria. “She looks just like him…” He whispered to himself.   
“If you take her, you risk Michael killing her.” Mephisto spoke up as Raphael turned to leave.  
“And she would be in better care with you? Laughable.” Again, no emotion was evident on him.  
“She is perfectly safe in my care, I assure you.” The demon gave the angel a devil’s smirk.  
“Yes, perfectly safe, that is why she lays dead in my arms, correct?” It was Raphael’s turn to smirk. Mephisto’s smile turned into a frown. “She still weeps for her lost love I see…” Aria’s eyes spilled tears that were held back before she died. Raphael walked over to Mephisto with Aria in his arms. He handed her to him and the demon now held the girl to his chest. “I must speak with brother. Convince him that her destruction is not necessary. I entrust you with her life Sam, if anything happens to her, I personally shall end you.” The angel glared at the demon but Mephisto just smiled and tipped his hat to him.  
“Why, I would never dream of harming the girl.” Mephisto's smiled irked the angel. However, with a nod and a hint of hesitation, Raphael’s wings stretched brilliantly before everyone. He took up to the skies with one leap and disappeared.   
“Mr. Pheles would you please care to explain what is going on here?!” One of the council members was finally able to rise to her feet. Everyone was too afraid to even breathe, lest they offend the angel and be condemned to hell.   
“Ah, it’s a rather long and tiresome story…” Mephisto really didn’t want to discuss this anymore. He needed to get Aria and Rin out of here as soon as possible.  
“Speak or be dealt with Pheles!” The council woman seemed to have lost her patience with him now.  
“This, my dear council woman, is Aria. The half-angel child of Archangel Sariel, or a Nephilim to be exact. She was an orphan that was to be released into society with absolutely no one to care for her. Naturally, as the caring father figure that I am, I took it upon myself to help the poor girl. She was unaware of her heavenly patronage. I believed I could train her properly, to bring about her holy light to shine on us all. Rin could destroy any potential threats to the Vatican and Aria here, could speak a simple prayer and protect us all. With these two working together for the good of the Vatican, well… there’s really nothing to be afraid of is there?” Mephisto smirked. “It seems, however, that the stronger of an angel she became, her heavenly powers acted as a beacon and attracted not only demons, but angels as well. Angels are complicated things you see and even though her father was once among them, they seek to destroy the poor girl because she was an unfortunate result of her father's coupling with a human female. They consider her as much of an abomination as they do Rin.”  
“You have brought us not only the possible wrath of Satan to our doorstep but the wrath of the Archangels as well!” The council was in a frenzy. “Do what you must to protect the Vatican and fix your mistake! Not only must we now worry about the Fallen One but we must fear our Holy Archangel Michael to descend from the heavens in a rage for this girl! If you have to give her up, then so be it!” The council woman was livid.   
“But what if we don’t have to?...” Mephisto held tightly onto Aria’s sleeping form. “What if I can convince the angels to let her stay here, to protect the Vatican? I mean really… what is more holy than a real, living, breathing, angel on your side? And a Nephilim no less! One of the strongest beings to ever exist!” The council talked amongst themselves for a moment before nodding.  
“Alright Pheles… do what you must… but if you bring Michael’s wrath upon us, it is your head on the line! Understood?!” The council woman scowled at the time demon.   
Mephisto only nodded with that devilish smile plastered on his lips.


	13. Hatred

Aria sat at the dinner table swishing her cereal and milk around. When she awoke this morning, Mephisto gave her a brief update on what happened the night before. That Rin had killed Amaimon and her. About Raphael’s visit and how he revived her. Aria’s eyes were glazed over, lost in thought. Her facial expression was the saddest Mephisto had ever seen. Sighing, he pulled a seat next to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and rubbed it comfortingly.  
“If you don’t eat, you’ll get sick. We can’t have that. Say ahhhhh.~” He held a spoonful of cereal to her mouth. His other hand was hovering under the spoon so milk wouldn’t fall. Aria lifted her gaze to him and she softly sighed as well.  
“I’m not hungry.” She abruptly stood up causing Mephisto to drop the spoon and cereal. “I’m going to take additional shifts at the coffee shop to earn extra money.” She didn’t look at him.  
“Oh don’t worry about that. I took the liberty to quit for you!~” Mephisto smiled at her.  
“What?! Why?!” She glared at him and Mephisto glared right back. She was being disrespectful and very unlike her usual self.  
“Because I can provide you with everything you need. The only thing you have to work at is your training, using your scythe, healing and the like.” Mephisto towered over her. His eyes narrowed at the girl and caused her to tense up a bit. He gave Aria THAT look. The look she hated because he appeared positively devilish.  
“I just want my own money. I don’t want to be your burden." Aria stared at the floor in embarrassment.  
“Nonsense. Now run off to school and take this.” He placed a small green coin purse in her hand. It had Amaimon’s face on it.  
“… Why are you being mean?….” Aria whispered as she stared at the purse.  
“I’ll check with the school staff to make sure you’ve eaten and that you attend all your classes. Be a good girl Aria.~” He waved her off and ignored her question. The girl held the little coin purse to her chest tightly. She felt her heart flutter in pain for a moment and she held back tears. ‘What do I do now?...’ she thought.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Aria noticed everyone in school was staring at her. When she walked over to her locker to retrieve some books, people passing by would whisper and stare. ‘What the hell is going on?...’ She thought. The girl made her way to Yukio’s class and when she walked in, she noticed everyone was already there. ‘Guess I’m late…’ Aria ignored all the whispers and stares of her classmates, except one. There, sitting next to her desk, was Rin. He weakly smiled at her and gave a light wave. Aria ignored him. She wanted nothing to do with the boy.  
As she set her backpack down, her two favorite girls started ranting. “Mr. Okumura! Why is it that she doesn’t get punished for being late? Angel or not, she shouldn’t have special treatment!”  
They knew. That’s why they stared at her. The whole school knew she was an angel. Aria slumped down in her chair trying to hide. ‘Why me...’  
“That’s enough miss Kiwari, please keep your comments to yourself so I may begin teaching. Aria, please see me after class, alright?” Yukio pushed his glasses back in place and Aria only gave him a nod.  
“Uh… hey Aria, can I talk to you after class too?” Rin poked her arm to gain her attention but she jerked away from him violently. Rin was surprised to say the least. She’d never done anything like that to him before. Aria didn’t respond but instead she placed an earbud into her right ear so she couldn’t hear him. Her left ear was still open so she could hear Yukio teach.  
Aria was unaware that everyone knew about Rin now. The whole school practically avoided him like the plague and his once ‘friends,’ treated him like an outcast. He was utterly alone. He figured Aria would still be with him but the way she was treating him now made the boy believe otherwise. Either way, he was determined to talk to her about what happened.  
This morning, Yukio had explained to Rin the details of last night’s events. He couldn’t believe what had transpired. He actually killed Aria. He drove his blade into her heart and killed her. The only person not to alienate him when she found out of his patronage. Yukio warned Rin that he could lose control when in his demon form and sure enough, that’s what he did. Rin felt absolutely awful about what happened and was determined to apologize one way or another. If it wasn’t for that angel Raphael, Aria would be dead right now and Rin wouldn’t have been able to live with himself.  
Class seemed to drag on today, all she could hear was ‘blah blah blah’ from Yukio’s mouth. Aria hadn’t noticed she was absentmindedly scribbling ‘Amaimon’ on her notebook. When she finally did notice, she ripped the page and crumpled it in a fist. Sighing heavily, the bell finally rang and she felt some relief wash over her. Aria quickly grabbed her backpack, threw out the crumpled paper in the garbage and attempted to leave but Yukio caught her.  
“Aria, wait.” His hand on her shoulder was pushed away by the girl. Her back was still to him. “I just want to make sure you’re alright…” She didn’t understand it but rage suddenly filled her. It overpowered her and she snapped at him.  
Aria unbuttoned the first three buttons of her shirt, revealing a bit of her green, lacy bra. She pulled the left side of her shirt open a bit, revealing a scar about the length of both middle fingers, running over where her heart was. “The scar of where Rin killed me will forever be here. And the scar of where Rin killed Amaimon is forever engraved there as well.” She buttoned up her shirt and looked over at Rin. “I don’t care if you’re the son of Satan or whatever, you took away someone I loved and I’ll never forgive you.” She narrowed her eyes at him. “You and I are enemies now, so don’t look at me with sadness or pity. You can’t control your demon self Rin, so, in order to inhibit you from taking anyone else I love, one day, I shall drive my holy scythe into your heart and I’ll make you feel the pain I feel now.” And with that she took off, leaving a shocked Yukio and Rin with a broken heart.  
‘I need to find Miss Shura…. I have to get stronger… strong enough to beat Rin! If he was able to kill Amaimon, then I have to become stronger than everyone to kill him!’ Aria ran out onto the roof of the school. This was where she’d meet up with Amaimon sometimes when he wanted to see her. He of course, couldn’t be seen in the school, so they would meet up here at times. There was a large rooftop air conditioner that she sat behind. She cried and cried for what seemed an eternity. She hadn’t spilled a tear all day but her thoughts were always on him. On that greedy demon she’d come to love so much.  
Wiping her tears away with her hands, she reached into her pants pocket and pulled out the coin purse. She stared at Amaimon’s face a few minutes before opening it and grabbing some money. “I better get some food or Mephisto will be pissed when I get home."  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Aria sat alone at a table. No one had approached her. She thought it a bit strange since the whole school knew she was an angel, she figured people would want to ask her a million questions. She wasn’t complaining though. She preferred it this way. The raven-haired girl nibbled at her sandwich, she wasn’t that hungry but she wanted to keep Mephisto happy. The girl didn’t notice the blond sit down across from her, until she spoke.  
“Hey Aria, how are you feeling?” Shiemi’s shy voice ripped her away from her thoughts. Aria blinked a few times, staring at the girl with confusion before answering.  
“Oh, um, hey Shiemi. Yeah I’m fine. Still alive ha ha…” She took a bigger bite of the sandwich this time.  
“Oh that’s great! I was really worried about you when I heard what happened.” The blond gave Aria a genuine smile.  
“Oh… mhm…” Aria continued to chew.  
“I hope you being an angel and all doesn’t change our friendship…” Finally Shiemi found the courage to ask what had been plaguing her mind.  
Swalling hard she replied,“Uh, no… of course not.” Aria was a little taken aback by that question.  
“I understand you’re in a difficult time right now but, well...” It seemed Shiemi was having a hard time finding the words to her next statement. “You should really talk to Rin.” With that, the girls heart skipped a beat. The mention of Rin made her uncomfortable.  
“Oh, so he told you about what I said, huh?” Aria started drinking her juice.  
“Mhm… he was very upset. You know, now that everyone knows he’s the son of Satan, people are afraid of him. Even Bon and the gang have shunned him. It’s not fair to Rin. He didn’t choose to be what he is. it’s not right for people to treat him that way. He really thought you, out of everyone, would’ve understood him." Shiemi was fidgeting with her hands now.  
“What does that have to do with me?” Aria didn’t mean for that to sound rude but it did.  
“Well it’s just that, both of you have a lot in common…” The blond started fidgeting again. “You and Rin were alone for a long time. You both have been shunned because of what you are and I just thought, that maybe you could look out for each other…” She was blushing and staring down at her hands.  
“Rin and I are nothing alike!” Aria stood up from her chair, startling Shiemi. The girl had no idea Rin was around the corner listening to their conversation. “Rin was never alone, he had his father Shiro looking out for him since he was born! I had no one! No one to tell me everything would be ok, no one to say good night or good morning to! If Rin was an idiot and selfish bastard, that he took his dad for granted, that’s not my problem!” Aria tried to control her temper. She noticed she had been shouting at the poor blond. "He was my friend Shiemi..." She whispered the last statement and tears were forming in her eyes again. Her hands were formed into tight fists.  
“But Aria, you’re an angel. Amaimon was a demon….” The blond was also standing now.  
“There was no problem in it when everyone thought I was human.” Aria grabbed her backpack and headed off to class.  
“Thanks for trying Shiemi.” Rin appeared behind her from around the corner. Startled, the blond jumped back.  
“Oh, Rin! I didn’t see you there! Y-you heard all that?” The boy solemnly nodded. “I-I’m sorry Rin...”  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
It was Aria’s last class of the day. Shura’s weapon lesson had the girl’s full attention. She was going to become an expert swordsman and defeat Rin.“Alright Aria, show me what you’ve learned so far.” Shura had some demons captured in a cage. She wanted the girl to properly dispose of them quickly. Aria closed her eyes and sighed heavily.  
“Heaven’s Scythe." She whispered and her beautiful double-bladed scythe appeared before her. The girl took hold of it gently. Its feathered blades shimmered in the sunlight like diamonds. The odd thing about it though, was that the tips of the feathers were becoming black. The rest of the heavenly weapon was as white as snow. Shura took note of this but said nothing. The red-headed woman released the demons from their cages and they were immediately drawn to Aria, like wild animals.  
“Nothing escapes death, by heaven’s light I shall exterminate these spawn of Satan!” Aria lifted her scythe and with one swift motion of her arm, brought down her blade, finely slicing the earth it touched in two. “SCREAMS OF THE DAMNED!” Howling voices were heard briefly before a black cloud of mist emerged from the scarred dirt and engulfing the demons. They quickly disintegrated into nothing. Not even dust remained. Aria held her blade in front of her and it disappeared in a beautiful mist of light. Shura noticed the black tint of the feathered blades became darker and larger. What was going on? Rin stared in awe and fear. She killed those demons without breaking a sweat.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
“I have a gift for you Aria.~” Mephisto was holding something in his hands. She couldn’t see what it was because he used one hand to cover whatever was sitting in his other. He walked over to her with large grin on his handsome features.  
“A gift for what?” She eyed him suspiciously.  
“For that performance you did today! I must say, that was quite impressive. The way you mercilessly annihilated those demons my dear, well that was poetry in motion!~” He stopped right in front of her. Aria sighed in annoyance. He had been watching her the whole time, it seems.  
“I just gave Rin a little preview of what will be happening to him soon.” The girl retorted sharply but the demon only chuckled.  
“Here.~” He opened his hands and at the center of his palm was a little green hamster. It had a spike on top of its head.  
“It’s, cute but I don’t like small animals. I'm afraid I'll kill it.” The girl poked the little hamster’s belly and it bit her finger. “Ah! Little bastard!” She shrieked but that only caused Mephisto to laugh.  
“I’m entrusting him to you. He's very special so do be nice to him Aria.~” Mephisto waved her away as he made his way back to his desk.  
“Fine, but if he gets lost or stepped on, it won’t be my fault!” She quietly exited the room. Aria was gently rubbing the hamster’s fuzzy head. “You’re really cute…” She smiled. “Let’s find you something to eat.”


	14. Apology

“It’s sooooooo hoooottttttt!!!!!!!!” Rin moaned and groaned as he dragged himself behind Aria. They were on a mission together, at Yukio’s request, to hunt for a demon eating souls of children. Yukio, as did the other teachers, wanted Aria to forgive the boy for what happened. The girl didn’t care that she had died. She was devastated for the loss of Amaimon.  
“Yeah I know, but let’s get this over with quick so we can get back.” Aria, too, was hot. She was trying to put up a strong front but she felt as if she were melting. She’d always preferred the cold anyway. Aria was about to scream in frustration due to heat exhaustion, when she spotted a dead child a few steps away. “Rin…” She pointed towards the kid as Rin looked over.  
“I’ll keep a look out for the demon while you put the soul to rest.” Rin placed his hand on the hilt of his sword.  
“Don’t. You have no control over your demon self and I don’t plan on dying again.” Aria replied dryly and summoned her heaven’s scythe.  
“Do you have to keep bringing that up? I said I was sorry!! What do you want from me?!” Even though Aria said she’d kill him, Rin didn’t believe that. He knew Aria was too kind, too sweet and good hearted for that. Regardless, the boy tried everything he could to have her smile again.  
“Just keep an eye out for the demon ok? Do not release your blade Rin.” Aria crouched down next to the child. She clasped her hands together and began to pray. “Heavenly father hear my plea. Grant access to heaven for this child that has passed. I bless his soul in your name, amen.” Just as Aria finished her prayer, she heard Rin call out to her.  
“ARIA BEHIND YOU!” Rin ran towards her but it was too late. The demon swiped at her and Aria let out a shriek.  
“Rin you idiot! You were supposed to have my back!” She placed her hand on her lower back where the demon swiped her. She bled slightly but only because her angel powers were already at work on healing the wound.  
“S-sorry! I didn’t see it! It appeared out of nowhere!” Rin ran to her side and examined her wound. “Y-you’re already healed?!”   
Aria nodded. “I’m fine. I think this demon is a Mazakim. it was probably the one who killed the child and is after his soul now. We gotta stop it!” Aria took a swing at the demon with her scythe but it was fast. It quickly jumped out of the way and tried to take another swipe at her with its horrid claws. Aria stayed next to the child. Rin pulled out his blade and he was surrounded by blue flames. “What the hell Rin! If you lose control I won't hesitate to kill you!”  
But he didn’t. Rin had been practicing with Shura in controlling his demon self. So far, he had not yet lost himself. As Rin fought with the demon, Aria started to pray again. She dismissed her blade and closed her eyes. “Holy father, hear my voice. Please grant me the strength to protect this child’s soul from harm. Let my holy aura envelope him and destroy any demon that might try to take him." With that, a beautiful glow enveloped Aria and the dead child. As the soul was coming forth from the kid, the Mazakim lunged at her with all its might. The demon was blocked by the holy light, it acted like a barrier and bounced its energy right back at him. Aria’s eyes remained closed as she spoke. “Rin! Finish it off! I can’t attack while I’m healing souls!”  
Rin sliced the demon in half and with a loud wail, it disintegrated into nothing. Satisfied that it was gone, Aria unclasped her hands and opened her eyes. “What the hell was that?! What did you do?!” Rin asked as he put away Kurikara.  
“It’s something I’ve been working on with Yukio.” The girl bent down to inspect the child again.  
“What?! That bastard! He doesn’t help me with training!” Rin crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance.   
Aria smiled at him but then realized she had and immediately stopped. She wanted to appear strong and still angry with the boy. Deep down inside though, she missed Rin. His smile, the way he’d do stupid things to make her laugh but nothing he could do or say now would bring Amaimon back.  
“Yeah well, it’s something I have to talk to Mephisto about. It’s a new class of exorcist I want to propose to him. So far I think I’m the only one who can accomplish it.” She said as she gently cupped the child’s soul in her small hands.  
“New class of exorcist huh? What do you call it?” Rin calmly walked over to her.  
The little angel kissed the soul and whispered, “Have a safe journey.” It disappeared shortly after. “Well, I call it Sentinel. The main focus of this class, is to provoke enemies and distract them by taking all the damage. The Sentinel only has to protect themselves because the provocation draws all nearby enemies to them. The others in the group can freely attack the enemies without fear of backlash. However, so far only I can accomplish it. Since my angel powers are like a free buffet to demons, they are naturally attracted to me and won’t leave. They will stay, trying to devour me and ignore anything else. My healing is also rapid enough to keep me alive. I can heal myself and protect those around me. I can do it long enough for my team members to attack and kill any threats.” She sighed. “It seems however, you were too strong for me. You concentrated your demon energy in a single blow to the heart. Anyway, I still need to work out the bugs of this class.”  
Rin clenched his hand in a fist. “Aria, please, I’ll do anything for you to forgive me. I’m so sorry. There’s not a day that goes by that I don’t regret what I did to you."  
“But you don’t regret killing Amaimon.” She replied dryly and glared at the boy.  
“Well, no. I was defending myself from him." He seemed dumbfounded.  
“Argh!” She rolled her eyes at him. He was right and it frustrated her. She had no reply to that because honestly, he was just protecting himself. So she did the only thing she could think of at the moment and stormed off.  
“Arrriiiaaa wwwaiiiittt!!!!” Rin called out to her as he ran to catch up.   
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Aria was slumping in her seat while she and the time demon were driving around the city in Mephisto’s pink limo. “Oh my dear, stop being so melancholy about this whole situation.~” He tapped her on her forehead with his right index finger.   
Aria merely grunted in annoyance. “How can you say that? Don’t you care about what happened to your brother?”  
Laughing, the demon responds, “Not really, no.”  
Aria glares at him. “You’re a cruel beast."  
“You really think so?” She didn’t turn to face him. Instead, she looked out the limo’s tinted windows. They drove past her favorite ice-cream shop. Aria remembered how Amaimon loved going there. She let out a soft sigh.  
“Have you heard anything from Raphael?” Aria suddenly asked the purple-haired demon after a moment of awkward silence.   
“Mmmm…. Perhaps. Depends on who’s asking!~” The girl narrowed her eyes at him. This was so like Mephisto. Always treating everything like a joke. A game where only he ever won.   
“I’m asking! Tell me what you’ve heard!” She was losing her patience.  
“What does it matter? It’s not like you’ll be leaving with him.” Mephisto stuck out his tongue at her.  
“Stop the car.” Aria stared out the window once more. The limo pulled over next to a candy store and the girl was about to get out when the demon stopped her.  
“And where are you off to?” Mephisto had his hands crossed over his chest.  
“I don’t have time for your games Mephisto. If you won’t tell me what you found out from Raphael, then there’s no point in me being here.” The demon only smiled at her.  
“Relax will you? You know, you've been very rude and moody lately. If it was anything of importance I would have told you. Now sit back down and let’s continue our little search!~” Mephisto tapped the glass window and motioned for his limo driver to continue. Aria slumped back into her seat and sighed again. She couldn’t stop thinking of Amaimon. She held the little hamster Mephisto had given her, in her hands and ever so gently stroked his little furry head.  
“Why do I have to go? I won’t have anyone to hang out with.” Aria continued to stare at the hamster, too afraid to look up at the demon.  
Mephisto only smirked and rested his head back on his seat. “Oh come now!~ The festival will be fun! Besides, I’ll have a surprise for you at the end of the day! Aren’t you excited?~”   
“Not really." She rolled her eyes at him.   
Mephisto looked over at her. “Why not?” She didn’t reply. Sighing, the demon snatched the little hamster from the girls’ hands. She gasped in surprise but said nothing. She stared at him with urgency, as if worried he would kill the little thing. Mephisto placed the hamster on his shoulder and the little guy started nibbling on a lollipop. “Aria, I can’t say much now but…” His eyes seemed to hold some sort of emotion that she couldn’t put her finger on. Sadness? Caring? No, Mephisto wasn’t like that. “Amaimon is fine.” The demon gently pet the little hamster.  
“How do you know that?” Aria looked out the window again. It had started to rain.  
“Listen,” He placed a hand on her shoulder but she didn’t move. “Amaimon only lost his host body, not his life.” That got her attention. She quickly turned to him and he smiled again.  
“Where is he?!” Her eyes filled with pleading and anxiousness, Mephisto had to look away. That look she gave him made him feel uneasy. She was starting to grow on him and he didn’t like it. He knew eventually, he would have to give her up. Whether it be to his satanic father or to Archangel Michael, he didn’t want to become attached. Mephisto had explained the same thing to Amaimon and warned him about it. Howevr, Amaimon had already fallen in love and Mephisto knew he could do nothing about it at this point. Perhaps that wasn't such a bad thing though. Perhaps it could be used to his advantage.   
“Tell me...” His voice got lower and it held more sincerity than before. “Do you honestly love my brother?” He looked at her now, just as she turned away in embarrassment. Aria was too shy to answer the question verbally but she slightly nodded. “I’m sure you know, a demon and an angel can never be." Mephisto placed a hand on top of his umbrella’s handle.   
“I don’t understand, why is it wrong?” Aria whispered and she could feel her face grow intensely hot. She just admitted to Mephisto she loved his brother.   
“This is what I love about you Aria, you always try and see the good in everyone. Even when there isn’t any.” Mephisto was staring straight ahead. He didn't to see her expression or the pain that was probably evident in her eyes.   
“Don’t say that. There’s always good and bad in everyone. Just because Amaimon is a demon doesn’t mean he’s all bad.” She was staring at him and he could feel it. It made him uncomfortable.   
“Really? How well do you know Amaimon? You have yet to see what he is truly capable of, my dear.” Mephisto spoke softly but continued to stare dead ahead.   
Out of the blue she said something that took him off guard. “What I said to Rin was wrong, I shouldn’t have said I wanted to kill him." She turned her gaze out the window once more.   
“Oh?” He raised a brow in curiosity and glanced in her direction. She rolled the window down, allowing the smell of the rain relax her.  
“I was angry. I said those things because I let the anger and pain of losing Amaimon consume me. Now that I’ve had time to actually think things through, that’s not what I want.” Mephisto pushed the window button on his side of the seat to close Aria’s window and she gave him an annoyed glare.  
“You’re getting my upholstery wet.” He returned her glare with an annoyed look. “Shura informed me of your wings being tainted black. I believe it’s because of this hatred you’re holding against Rin. If you don’t let go of it, it shall stain your purity and I don’t know what will happen to you then.” He lied. Mephisto knew exactly what would happen but he wasn’t going to tell her that. Not yet anyway.  
After a few minutes of awkward silence, she hesitantly spoke. “Yes, I love him.” The girl started fiddling with her hands and was blushing furiously. This time, she directly confessed her love to Amaimon’s brother.  
“If Micheal heard you say that, he’d have a perfect excuse to kill you. Though, he probably has one already. Your very existence is interpreted as a sin by him and others like him. This love you feel for Amaimon is a disgusting abomination, in Michael’s probable words…” Mephisto gently rubbed the little hamster’s back.  
Aria continued to fiddle with her hands as she spoke. “You know, sins changes people. Sin begets sin but I, I still want to believe, I wanna believe in the heart, the heart that feels the sin and feels the regret afterwards. It shows that light has not yet been abolished in one's heart."   
Mephisto looked shocked. “Where did you hear that?”  
“In a dream I had the night after training with Miss Shura. It was the day I killed those demons she let loose on me for training. I couldn’t sleep because of the nightmares I keep having, of when I died. All I see are Rin’s eyes right before he drives his sword into me. I felt the pain running through me and everything seems to be in slow motion, but, before I die, I always hear a male’s voice say that to me in a whisper and then I wake up.”  
Mephisto relaxed a bit and allowed himself to recline in his seat. “I’ll tell you what I said to your father the day he fell from grace. A strong will can stir the heart, but a will too strong can cut off the hearts visibility. Apologize to Rin and let go of this hatred completely.”  
“Did you know my father? Was he one of the fallen?" She gave him a look of utter sadness. Her warm, honey eyes beginning to fill with tears that she forced back.   
Mephisto pated the girl’s head gently. He motioned for the driver to stop in front of a luxurious looking store. “Let’s go find you a nice kimono hm?~” He always did that. Always avoided questions he truly didn’t want to answer.   
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
There was confetti everywhere seemingly lining every inch of the city. The music was thick in the air, followed by people’s laughter. Everyone in attendance was enjoying themselves. Aria was walking the streets trying to find Mephisto. One second he was next to her, yammering about simpler times and fallen snow and god knows what else and the next, he was gone. She thought maybe he had gone into a nearby shop but he was nowhere to be seen. If she hadn’t been daydreaming of a certain greedy demon, maybe she wouldn’t have lost him.  
“Ugh! Stupid Mephisto! Leaving me out here alone! I’m gonna get lost!” Aria frantically searched for the demon but couldn’t find him.  
“Over here Yukio! C’mon!!” Then she heard it, Rin’s voice. She turned around to see said demon running down the street, with his twin following suit. Yukio held onto a bag filled with water and a goldfish, whilst Rin was balancing a tray of Takoyaki in one hand. Aria tried to sidestep out of the way but it was too late. Rin was running too fast to stop and he only noticed the girl at the last second. BAM! The demon boy ran right into the little angel. The Takoyaki falling from the tray onto the girl and staining her new kimono.  
“Ahhh sorry, sorry!!” Rin was profusely apologizing, though he hadn’t realized it was Aria yet.  
“Nnggghhh... It’s ok Rin.” Aria was rubbing her head. Realizing it was Aria who he bumped into, Rin quickly stepped back in surprise. He held his hands up in defense. “Relax I’m not going to hurt you.” Yukio offered the girl a hand and she graciously took it. “Thanks.” Dusting herself off, Aria started to blush in embarrassment. “If you don’t mind, Rin can I please speak with you, in private? It’ll only take a moment.” Rin looked to Yukio, who only shrugged, and then nodded.  
They walked a few paces away, to where Yukio couldn’t hear. Aria was feeling extremely nervous. She couldn’t find the words to apologize to the boy. She felt a knot in her throat and thought herself pretty pathetic for not just outright saying she was sorry.   
“So, what’s up?” It was Rin who finally broke the silence.  
“Um, I just…” She stared at the ground, her hands trying to rub off the Takoyaki stain off her kimono.  
“Sorry for your kimono….” Rin rubbed the back of his head.  
“It’s alright!” She quickly replied and gave a nervous laugh but remained silent again, unable to put into words her apology.   
“Well Aria, if you have nothing to say then I guess I’m gonna go. Yukio and I are gonna meet up with Shiemi and I don’t want to keep her waiting.” Rin was about to turn and leave when she spoke up.  
“Wait! Rin…” She was so nervous. How could she apologize to him when a few weeks ago she vowed to kill him?  
“Yeah?” He was becoming impatient.  
“I just wanted to say, I, I….” Her face was tomato red that her anxiety had her stammering. ‘C’mon Aria just say it!! Don’t chicken out!! Say it!!!’ she mentally argued with herself.  
“Right well….” Rin was turning to leave again.  
“I’m sorry!” She finally managed to blurt out. Her heart was hammering away at her chest threatening to break loose. Rin looked at her confused. “I’m sorry for… what I said… about wanting to kill you… it’s not true… I was just angry. I realized what happened wasn’t your fault and it’s not fair for me to blame you.” There she finally said it. She looked up at Rin waiting for him to laugh at her or possibly yell but he never did. Instead he had a huge smile on his face. That giant goofy smile she had come to love. He rubbed the back of his head and replied to her.  
“Well, took ya long enough!” She was the one confused now. “I was really worried you truly hated me Aria. To be honest, I was pretty depressed about it. There were nights where I couldn’t even sleep!” He chuckled.  
“Does this mean that we’re friends again?” She meekly asked but mentally slapped herself. How could she ask that?! After those aweful things she said to him, why the hell would he want to continue being friends?!  
“Friends? Hm, I don’t know about that….” His response didn't surprise her. Aria, unfortunately expected it. A tiny part of her honestly thought that by apologizing, surely he’d want to be friends again. But who was she kidding? Of course he didn't want anything to do with her anymore. Rin suddenly held onto Aria in a tight embrace. “We never stopped being friends stupid!” It felt as though a huge weight was lifted from her. She smiled and rested her head on Rin’s firm chest. She sighed softly and hugged him back gently.  
"I'm so sorry Rin..."She whispered. "And thank’s for not making this weird. I was worried you hated me..." She mumbled but Rin only blushed and closing his eyes, he gently stroked Aria’s curly locks.  
“Hmph, gone just a few weeks to recover and you move in on my woman in a heartbeat.” Rin and Aria separated their embrace quickly at the sound of a familiar voice. From atop a nearby roof, down jumped Amaimon. He landed next to them and graced his little brother with a deathly glare.  
“Amaimon?!” Aria was in shock. There he stood, arms crossed over his lean, muscular chest and lollipop in his mouth. Amaimon crushed the candy between his molars and spit out the lollipop stick, hitting Rin with it in the process. Rin merely glared at him as he watched Amaimon place a protective hand around the girl.  
“Little brother, we have a score to settle.” Amaimons golden eyes burned with fury.


	15. Say it again

"Your woman?" Rin gave the taller demon a skeptical look. He didn't back down however, and Amaimon stepped forward.  
"You heard me Okumura." His grip on Aria's waist tightened.   
The girl was getting very flustered. She had never received such attention before, especially from two boys but it wasn't the time for that. Pushing aside her embarrassment, Aria gave Rin an apologetic look. "Rin, don't you have to go see your brother and Shiemi?" She urged him.  
The young demon stared into her eyes and nodded. "You sure you'll be alright?" He glared at his older, demonic brother.   
"Yes, no worries, now go, before your friends worry about you." She smiled at him but it did little to ease his anxiousness. After a few seconds, he glanced at her once more and then started to walk away. Amaimon wasnt having it and made a move to chase after him but Aria grabbed his hand before he took off. "Wait!" She called to him. He did so and stared down at her with an annoyed glare. "Don't give me that look! Rin wasn't doing anything wrong! I was the one who approached him and hugged back." She glared up at the taller demon, she wouldn't back down.  
"I thought you said you loved me." His gaze softened a little and she blushed in embarrassment. Realizing she was still holding onto his hand, she abruptly released it. The girl was feeling her face get hotter and hotter by the second at what Amaimon had said and her palms were begining to sweat.   
"I-I didn't, I mean, well, I, when did I say that?!" She was being defensive as she was caught off guard by such a forward statement.   
"You will deny it?" He glared at her again. His sharp gaze struck fear in her. "In the car with Anuie, you told him didn't you?" There was awkward silence. He was trying to force it out of her. Did Mephisto tell him? Of course he did! Who else would have?!   
"I meant as a friend of course!" she blurted out without thinking. She wasn't sure if he felt the same and didn't want to confess her feelings for him now. Not in this setting anyway. Not untill she was sure he felt the same.Then, for a brief second, she thought she saw the demon give a pained, shocked expression but was soon replaced with his usual stoic self.   
"Well I was the surprise Anuie promised you. I was the hamster he gave you and heard you say it to him. I must have misinterpreted." He stared into her chocolate eyes as if searching for something. Perhaps the truth? How he wished what she said was a lie. He waited a moment to see if she would retreat her last statement but she didn't. She changed the subject.  
"You were the hamster?! You were with me the whole time and Mephisto didn't tell me?! I cried and grieved you! How could you let me suffer like that! You and your brother are much more alike than you realize! You're both cruel jerks! And also-" But she was cut off by Amaimon taking hold of her face with both his hands and placing a delicate kiss upon her lips.   
Aria was utterly shocked. She didn't know how to react but just as suddenly as he kissed her, he pulled away. "I was a hamster, I couldn't speak." He spoke in an innocent tone. She knew he was right but she was still angry with Mephisto for not saying anything. Still unable to fully process what just happened, she just stared at the green-haired demon with a bright red blush creeping up on her face. "Anuie said if a woman talks too much, you should kiss her to make her shut up."   
That wasn't his only reason for kissing her. Mephisto had told him if he could get Aria to confess her feelings for the King of Earth, then he should kiss her and make their courtship official. Though she denied she loved him moments ago, he switched to plan B. Mephisto had also advised Amaimon that if the girl was too embarressed to admit to her confession, he should kiss her. If she didn't push him away, then kiss her again and she would confess. So that's what he did. He still held her face in his hands and brought her close to him.   
"Maybe my mark on you wasn't strong enough..." He whispered, only inches away from her lips. "Maybe I should do it again..." His husky voice sent a shiver down the girls back. Her heart beat violently agaisnt her chest. She could hardly breathe. Amaimon gently kissed her once more. He allowed his lips to linger there a few seconds before deciding to do a little something more bold. He parted from the girl and took her into his arms. Holding her tightly agaisnt his chest, he jumped high into the air and jumped from rooftop to rooftop untill he found a building to his liking.   
Still, he held her close to him and she didn't make a move to leave. Without hesitation or warning, Amaimon kissed her a third time but this time, was a little more aggressive. He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance and she obliged. Her heart continued to race and he placed a hand on her waist. The other was playing with her ebony locks. Suddenly he stopped kissing her and pulled her head back by her hair gently. Before she could react, Amaimon was biting down on her neck where he had before. Aria moaned in pleasure, though it did hurt a bit, and the greedy demon grunted in approval.   
He loved what he was doing to her. He could feel she was becoming aroused and he wanted to take her. However, he needed restraint. Anuie said for him to take his time and his brother knew best. As he removed himself from her neck, he let go of her hair and stared deeply into her eyes. "There. Now any demon that comes near you will know you belong to the King of Earth." She remained silent, trying to hide the fact that she immensely enjoyed what he just did. Even though he was marking her as 'his' a second time and it seemed rather selfish, she didn't mind.   
"I love you." She whispered. Her courage finally broke through and she was able to say what she wanted to for so long now. "I'm sorry I denied it before I just, you caught me off guard and I, I was embarrassed. I wasn't sure if you felt the same." Aria shyly stared at her feet.   
Amaimon never thought he would hear those words. Never thought that anyone would feel this way for him. It was a foreign concept for him. A foreign feeling. He didn't completly understand it but one thing he knew for sure was he would kill anyone who looked at Aria the way he looked at her. If anyone even touched her, he would kill them. As he stared down at her red, swollen lips, he licked his own. His heart thumped harshly inside him and he took hold of both her shoulders. He was careful not to dig his claws into her.   
"Say it again." His voice was gruff and it was more of a command than anything else.  
"I love you." She whispered once more without hesitation but unable to meet his gaze.   
Amaimon hesitated for a brief second but pounced on her again. He kissed her deeply and lovingly. He placed a hand on her hip and brought her closer to him. She moaned in his mouth and it took every ounce of strength he had to restrain himself. She wraped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, if it was even possible. After what seemed an eternity, the greedy prince reluctantly pulled away from her so they could breathe. He rested his forehead on hers, her arms still around his neck and he had his around her waist. His chest heaved rapidly, as did hers.   
"If this is love, I'm happy I've only felt it for you." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He wanted to remember this moment forever, wanted to remember her scent forever. Amaimon couldn't fathom the possiblity that this was real. No one had ever made him feel this way, this couldn't be real. His chest hurt and tears brimmed in his eyes. He knew full well what lust was. He'd felt it a thousand times but this, this was new. This felt so good it was painful. Is this what his satanic father felt for that human woman? Yuri was it?  
Aria removed her hands from his neck and hugged him tightly. She nuzzled her head against his chest and he returned the embrace. He hid his face in the crook of her neck and allowed the tears stinging his eyes to fall. Did she have him in a trance due to her angel powers like Mephisto had warned? Or was he truly in love? At this point he didn't care. She admitted she felt this for him and that's all he needed to know.


	16. Good in you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy two drabbles of Amaimon and Aria together as I continue to work on the other chapters. I hope you are all enjoying this story as I am in writing it.

It was late. Around 9 or 10pm and Aria could feel her eyes starting to droop. She was cuddled with Amaimon, her head buried in his chest and his arms wrapped tightly and protectively around her. They were watching a movie together on the couch when Aria lovingly started to snuggle him. Amaimon felt that strange sensation in his heart again. Like a fluttering or that feeling you get when using a swing. He felt his face flush and start heating up but strangely he enjoyed it. The green haired demon could smell Aria’s flowery shampoo and honey lotion. He had grown to love this smell, though at first he had made fun of her for smelling so dainty.  
From the corner of his eye, he saw his brother eating some mochi ice-cream. Hmmm… Aria had made him try that once and it was freaking amazing! Amaimon’s stomach started making funny noises and he realized it wasn’t love this time. It was hunger. The Earth King gently wriggled his way out of Aria’s grasp and made his way towards his brother.  
After bugging him for ten minutes, Mephisto gave in and handed Amaimon a bowl of the mochi ice-cream. They were both finishing the movie as Aria slept soundly on the couch. Both demons greedily ate the mochi, hardly even chewing.  
Suddenly, disaster struck! Mephisto started choking on some strawberry mochi!!! He was gasping for air and flailing his arms like a madman trying to gain his brother’s attention. ‘Amaimon help me!!!’ he inwardly thought and tried to gasp but the younger demon was too engrossed into the movie to notice his brother’s cry for help.  
Suddenly, disaster struck again! Amaimon was now choking on chocolate mochi!!! He placed his hands on his throat, signaling Mephisto he was choking. To his dismay, his older brother was turning purple now. They turned to Aria but the little angel sighed in her sleep and turned over. Her back was now to them and neither demon could call out for help. This was it, they were going to die choking on mochi ice-cream.  
The room was spinning and Mephisto’s vision was starting to get blurry when unexpectedly…. “HHHUUUUAAAA!!!!!” Aria sucker punched him and Amaimon in the gut, causing the mochi to fly out of their mouths and land on the floor with a ‘plop.’ They both gasped for air and Mephisto eagerly hugged the girl.  
“Oh my little angel!! I knew not devouring your soul for being so annoying would pay off!!” He was gingerly stroking her hair. Aria chose to ignore that comment and just took it as Mephisto’s way of saying thank you.  
“H-how did you know we were dying?! Does the power of our love give you some sort of extra sense? Do you know when I’m in danger???” Amaimon started to cough, his throat obviously irritated with what was previously lodged in it.  
Aria laughed and shook her head no. “I actually got up to use the bathroom and noticed you weren’t sitting with me anymore. I looked around for you and saw you both choking, so I did the first thing that came to mind.” She had a satisfied grin on her face. “What were you guys eating anyway?” She peered down at the floor where two gross puddles lay.  
“Mochi.” Both demons said in unison.  
“Ah… so both of you were choking on squishy balls.” Aria laughed. Amaimon just stared blankly at Mephisto and the girl. His brother was currently giving her a nuggie in response to her comment.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
It was a bright sunny day when the King of Earth decided to take Aria to the nearby park. There was a beautiful garden that he knew his little angel would enjoy. He wasn't the sort for romantic gestures but he came to find that every smile she gave him, would brighten his day. Just another item to add to his very long list of strange things Aria made him feel.   
They walked in silence. Both content in each others presence. Aria wore a simple white sundress with a black ribbon around the waist, black flat shoes and her hair in its natural curls cascading down her back. Amaimon was in his usual attire minus the maroon coat. He had a lollipop in his mouth, as always, with a large bag of sweets held tightly in his right hand.   
Aria admired the beautiful scenery before her and occasionally asked the greedy demon what he thought of it. Amaimon would usually reply with something neutral. He neither hated it nor loved it. It wasn't something he saw everyday in Gehenna so it was a nice change but he didn't care either way. At one point, he took hold of the girls' hand and laced his fingers with hers.   
He was staring straight ahead with a deadpan look on his face. The demon felt when the girl turned to look at him but he did not look back at her. Instead he just replied, "The scenery doesn't matter to me. Whether it be mountains of rotting corpses or flowers, all that matters is that you're with me." Amaimon had been rolling a daisy flower by the stem between his left thumb and index finger. He took the opportunity to turn to Aria and brush a strand of the girls' hair behind her right ear and affix the flower there. The girl responded with a blush and a soft smile. He really could be sweet when he wanted to be.   
A few more minutes of walking and they came to a bench overlooking a large pond and some ducks swimming about. Aria gestured to her companion to have a seat with her and he did so. She watched for a moment, as the demon was rummaging through his candy bag for more sweets to indulge in. She thought to herself, how can he be a demon? He has such a child-like innocence and at times has kind and sweet moments like these. If she hadn't't witnessed his anger and demonic transformation first hand, she wouldn't have believed him to be a demon. Suddenly, something Mephisto had said popped into her head.   
'You always try and see the good in everyone. Even when there isn’t any'   
'How well do you know Amaimon? You have yet to see what he is truly capable of, my dear'  
Perhaps her love for him was blinding her to the truth. Amaimon was a demon. One of the seven princes of Hell. The demon King of Earth. One of Satan's children. Mephisto had warned her that as an angel, she would attract demons of all kinds but it was what he said next, that really struck a chord with her.  
'Just as your angel powers can turn a demon berserk with rage and lust, a powerful demon can sway you to obedience and submission without you realizing it.'   
Had Amaimon done that? Even if it was unintentional, was the love she felt for him real? A sudden scream tore the girl from her thoughts. She turned her gaze towards the source of the screaming and saw it was a woman. She was pointing towards the lake and Aria noticed a little girl splashing and struggling to breathe. The angel quickly ran towards the little girl but was halted by the green demon. Her worried eyes searched his golden ones as to why he stopped her but before she could do anything else, the demon jumped into the lake.   
Within seconds the King of Earth managed to reach the girl. He grabbed her and tossed her out of the lake and onto land. Before Aria could question him as to why he tossed her like that, she saw the greedy demon being pulled under the water. There were some air bubbles escaping to the surface but no Amaimon. A few agonizing seconds passed, it felt like eternity, but still nothing. Just when the angel was about to jump in after the green demon, another body was flung out of the water, this time rather violently. It wasn't Amaimon but what Aria recognized to be a Kappa. A demon that lures people near water, then pulls them in to drown. It had a large slash marking across its chest where its blood seeped through. A second later, Amaimon had jumped out from the water and was standing near the Kappa.   
Aria ran towards him but the little girls mother got to him before her. She was bowing to him and repeating 'thank you' over and over. The little girl, only waist high to Amaimon, gave him a hug to show gratitude. The demon gave them both a thumbs up as a 'you're welcome' gesture and walked back towards Aria as the mother and child walked away.   
How could she have doubted him? Sure Amaimon was a demon but just as she previously thought, he had a good side. He could be kind if he wanted to be. The light in his heart hadn't't been completely snuffed out. However, just as he reached her, the girl noticed the demon now carried a different bag of sweets then he previously had.   
Aria pointed to the bag and asked, "Where did you get that?"  
Amaimon held no emotion as he replied, "The girl had this bag of gummy worms and I saw the Kappa call out to her. That's when I realized he was going to drown her but when he pulled her in, the girl still had the bag of gummies. I didn't want them to go to waste so I jumped in after them. I grabbed her and flung her out of the water to get to the gummies that were sinking but the Kappa tried to drown me. So I killed him and flung him out of the water too. That's when I spotted the bag, grabbed it and came back up."   
Aria was speechless. She didn't know how to process what he just said. Here she thought he had done a selfless act but he admitted he only saved the girl out of greed. Where was her sweet demon prince?   
"Are you ok?" Amaimon questioned.   
Aria snapped back to reality and stared at him for a moment. "Yes." She smiled. He gave her a confused glance, which she thought was rather cute. "I love you." She hugged him and he returned the embrace. He wasn't perfect but she loved him. He indirectly did something kind. He could have just killed the little girl and gone for the bag of sweets but he didn't. Amaimon saved her, perhaps not with that thought in mind but he did. There was hope for him and Aria wouldn't give up. He had good in him, she knew it and was determined to prove it. Determined to prove Mephisto wrong.


	17. Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if Mephisto has a home to himself or if he has a room in the academy. In my story it's been established that he does have his own house so just go with it ok? It's a two story house by the way. Also, when I think of Mephisto, I think he can have whoever he wants. Whether it be male or female doesn't matter to hredim. If that offends anyone I apologize. 

It was a beautiful cloudy day. The sun was being held back by the rain clouds and Aria loved it. She lay sprawled on the grass, amid all the flowers and closed her eyes. She enjoyed the breeze that caressed her as the sound of Amaimon’s chewing was drowned out by Mephisto’s ever creeping footsteps.  
“Brother, do you mind giving Aria and I a moment alone?” Mephisto kindly smiled. Amaimon had to think about this for a second but then simply nodded. He needed to stock up on candy anyway.  
The time demon sat down, cross-legged, next to Aria. She was now sitting as well. He remained quiet for the most part until Aria decided to break the awkward silence. “So, what’s up?”  
Mephisto let out a sigh of frustration. “Raphael came to see me yesterday. It seems Michael cannot be persuaded to let you live. He is intent on killing you.” Aria was worried but what could she do? It’s not like she could fight him. He would annihilate her. Michael is the strongest of all angels. There was no way she’d ever be able to stand up to him.  
“I see.” She softly muttered.   
Mephisto outstretched his legs and patted his lap. “Come here.” She raised a brow at this. “Relax, I’m not going to molest you or anything.” She scooted closer to him but did nothing else. Mephisto sighed again and pulled her down. He gently rested her head on his lap and she lay there a little stiff. She was confused as to why he was showing this kind of affection. Mephsito was normally cold and distant, when not being silly and absurd.  
“I just want to enjoy time with my daughter, that’s all.” He softly spoke. Mephisto gazed unto the horizon, unable to look down at her. Aria closed her eyes and continued to enjoy the day. This was odd behavior for him but she didn't complain. She secretly enjoyed it.  
'Daughter' she thought. Flattering. She'd never had a father figure before. The orphanage was run by women. Women who were anything but kind. She was so grateful that Mephisto had taken her away from that place. That horrid place. He gave her house and home, fed her and even offered her a proper education and all he asked from her was for the girl to become an Exorcist. Easy enough right? Suspiciously easy.   
Aria never really thought about why he saved her. She ended up settling with the excuse that she was an angel and for whatever reason, Mephisto wanted her powers. Or to use her for something. She was ok with that though. Because even though she didn’t say it, she saw him as her father and for him and Amaimon, she would do anything.   
‘Sariel.’ Mephisto started to drift off into his thoughts. ‘This is what you were protecting.’ He was gently stroking Aria’s curly raven locks as the girl drifted to sleep and he leaned his head back on a tree. ‘This is what you left us for? Left me for.’ How could he tell Aria that he was the one who wanted to kill her human mother? How could he tell her the truth? That he was jealous. Jealous that a human whore had taken the heart of someone he loved.  
-.-.-.-.-.- Flashback -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Mephisto was no stranger to loving men and women. He really didn’t prefer one or the other. It was all the same to him. If he fancied a woman one day he would have her and if he fancied a man the next, then he would have him too. However, it was always Sariel that made his heart flutter. It was Sariel that made him question himself.   
‘Let me show you the sins of the flesh and so much more.’ It was with those words that he enticed Sariel to his bed. Those words had persuaded the angel to Mephisto’s chambers night after night and If Michael or any other angel ever found out of their love, they would be cast down into hell. Nevertheless, he couldn’t help how he felt. He craved him. Wanted him and when he found out of Sariel’s human lover, he lost it.  
Mephisto was enraged with envy and jealousy over that human woman. How could she have taken his heart? His precious Sariels' heart. Mephisto confronted him of the woman but Sariel couldn’t meet his gaze. He only heard his beautiful voice spew out what he believed to be lies.  
‘I love her Samael. I’m sorry but she is to have my child and I have every intention of being with her.’   
Mephisto grit his teeth in anger. How could he say this? How could he have betrayed him this way? Soon after, Michael figured out what happened between the benevolent angel of death and the human woman. He wasn’t the only one to have a human lover though. Many angels had fallen that day. Including Sariel and himself. Mephisto vowed he’d find that woman and destroy her. Make her pay for taking Sariel from him. He wouldn’t let that child be born.  
However, it seemed perhaps Sariel knew of Mephisto’s intentions. Or maybe, it was just him being cautious as usual but he had hidden the woman and child from him. From everyone, even Michael. The Archangel had destroyed and murdered all half-human half-angel children, Nephilim. Giants or not, Michael and a handful of other angels, had destroyed any child born of this sin. Mephisto thought he would never see Sariel again. He thought he had lost the only one to ever make him feel real love.   
That is until he found the newly fallen angel locked up in his satanic father's dungeon. Now the time demon had to devise a plan to release him.  
-.-.-.-.-.- end of flashback -.-.-.-.-.-.-  
‘This girl is a little piece of you Sariel but I'll have to use her to set you free.' So Mephisto sat there, quietly thinking to himself. Reminding himself of the one he lost and now the child that was an ironic twist of fate. He had found the one thing that tied his love to the woman he hated but could not bring himself to kill her as he once wanted. She had grown on him. He came to love her as a daughter and deep within him, he felt happiness to be that for her.   
His plan to overtake his father and become the new ruler of Gehenna, was set in motion long before he found Aria. Before he knew that Sariel was still alive. Once he found his little angel, his plans could sky-rocket. He really didn't need Rin anymore except as a back up in case something happened with Aria. However, after some extensive research and figuring out she was Sariels' daughter, he needed to tweek his plans.   
There had to be a way to use Aria to overthrow his father without having her die. There just had to be. After a moment of thinking, it clicked in his mind. There was a way. However, Amaimon would not be happy about it. At least for some time.   
-.-.-.-.-. a few days later -.-.-.-.-.-  
Finally lunch time!! Aria was feeling famished. Mephisto had cooked breakfast this morning but the girl quickly skipped out. She didn't have the heart to tell the trickster demon that his food was awful and would probably kill her. Thankfully, since Mephisto had quit her job for her, he raised her allowance. He was giving her more than enough money she thought she deserved. After all, she wasn't really contributing to the household, aside from cleaning and occasional cooking.   
Taking a peek inside her Amaimon coin purse, she pulled out a few bills and counted out enough money to buy a bento box. As she was paying for her meal, the girl noticed Rin staring through a glass cabinet. It was full of expensive food like lobster and steaks. He was drooling a little and the girl inwardly giggled. Rin quickly regained his composure and placed his hands in his pants pockets and proceeded to walk away. He looked rather sad she noted. Aria quickly asked for a second bento box, identical to hers, and two drinks. She then paid for the meals, said a quick 'thanks' to the cashier and dashed out after the blue-eyed demon.   
"Rin!" She called out, all the while trying not to drop the food and drinks. The boy turned to her and smiled. He waved hello while trying to ignore the food and beverages in her hands that looked so appealing. The girl returned his smile. "Hey um, so I accidently bought too much food and I saw you and thought you might want to help me out?" She gave a nervous, kind of awkward laugh.  
"Are you sure?" He was staring down at her hands holding the food and a little drool escaped his lips.   
"Positive." She gave a more sincere laugh this time. The boy, a little too eagerly, took the food and drink she offered him. Aria suggested they eat by a nearby cherry blossom tree with a convenient picnic table under it. He agreed and they both made their way over.   
About halfway through their lunches, Aria spoke up. "Rin, I hope everything is ok between us." She was nervous. The girl still felt rather guilty for the awful things she had said to the boy. Aria realized the boy's childhood wasn't so good. Neither was hers and that was one reason why they initially got along so well. Two broken souls trying to find their way in this world. The words she spoke back then, about one day killing him for what he did to Amaimon and her, haunted the girls' mind. She couldn't let it go. Not until she knew one hundred percent that he was ok. That they were ok.   
The boy, with a mouth full of food, stared at her for a moment. Finishing up what he was eating, he replied, "I already forgave you Aria."  She could tell his smile was sincere.   
"Thank you." Aria replied in a soft whisper. She blushed in embarrassment. Rin really was a good friend. How ashamed she felt for ever doubting him. "Let me make it up to you Rin. Please." Her chocolate eyes stared into his icy-blue ones.   
"It really bothers you this much?" His brows were furrowed in confusion. Why couldn't she just accept that he forgave her? Why was she trying so hard to make him happy?   
"Yes." Her face held determination. Rin couldn't decline her offer. He was lost in thought for a moment. What could she possibly do to make it up to him?   
"Actually there is something you could help me with." Rin had that broad smile the girl loved on his handsome features. His two small fangs peaking out made him look positively adorable in her opinion.   
"Anything." Her smile was soft and small but sincere.   
"Do you think you could fit me into your busy schedule?" Aria stared at him for a moment with her brows furrowed in confusion. She tilted her head slightly to the left, indicating her lack of understanding. "I want to spar with you. Friendly of course. Oh! And I can provide lunch too! I'm a pretty good cook!" His right hand lifted and scratched the back of his head in nervousness. He wasn't sure if she would accept. Perhaps the offer of food would tempt her.   
"Actually Rin that sounds like a great idea! And I had no clue you knew how to cook! I'll have to try it next time!" She proclaimed excitedly. "I'll look at my schedule and I'll let you know in class tomorrow ok? I'd love to start as soon as possible if that's alright with you." Her eyes shimmered in the sunlight and her eagerness was plainly visible.   
Rin stood up from his seat and rushed over to the girls side. Without hesitation, he hugged the little angel. He wanted to show his appreciation towards her acceptance of his proposal. She was surprised for a moment but returned the embrace.   
Rin was unaware his hold on the girl had tightened just mere seconds of initial contact. He soon nestled his face in her neck and allowed her dark curls to envelope him. The half-demon sniffed her ever so slightly. This reaction from the boy caused a slight alarm in Aria. He was acting rather odd and unlike himself.   
"Rin are you alright?" Her arms remained around him but his hold on her tightened again. "Rin, you're hurting me." She was a little frightened at his strange behavior but tried to remain calm.   
He took in a deep breath through his nose and whispered, "You smell so...good."   
Aria, upon hearing that, immediately started to push back against him. She knew what was going on. The girl had not yet been able to control whatever it was that attracted demons to her. Whether it was her scent or something else, it seemed to peak and fall at random times. Rin was becoming affected and was losing himself.   
"There is another." The boy unexpectedly spoke again. He dug his fingernails, now resembling claws, into her shoulders. Aria flinched in pain.  
"Please Rin, get a hold of yourself!" She did not want to attack and hurt him. Aria knew he had no control over what he was doing to her but she needed to remind him of who he was. The girl managed to push him away so he was now facing her. No longer in a friendly hug, his eyes held a strange reflection of hate. The girls' shoulders now had claw marks that bled slightly.   
"Who has marked you?" His nostrils flared and his fangs protruded more prominently.   
'Amaimon's mark!' Aria thought. 'He can smell it now! But why is this happening to him?! I thought he only went demon when his sword was unsheathed!' Before the girl could answer, someone cut her off.  
"It's not very nice to hurt others Rin." Aria immediately turned her gaze upwards where the voice originated. Mephisto had appeared out of nowhere. He was seated upon a rather strange looking chair in midair. His left arm was raised and he held his signature umbrella. With a snap of his fingers, the chair disappeared and the distinguished demon floated down gracefully with the aid of his pink umbrella. Once he was safely on the ground, standing between Rin and Aria, the demon folded up his umbrella and sent his younger brother a slight smirk. "It seems that the stronger you get, the more you pull demons in. So much so that, around you, Rin doesn't need to use Kurikara to bring out his inner demon."   
Aria stared at Rin for a moment. She felt terrible that she had this effect on him. "Perhaps with training, Rin could build up a tolerance to whatever it is I'm emitting?" The girl now stared up at Mephisto's towering figure.   
"Perhaps." The time demon mumbled. At that moment, Rin let out an annoyed growl. "Get a hold of yourself Rin. I wouldn't want to get security to come down here and restrain you." Mephisto crossed his arms over his chest and smirked down at the boy. "Aria, be a sweetheart and move back some." He didn't look over at her as she did so.  
A minute later, Rin seemed to have regained his senses once again. His ears were not as pointed and his fangs not as visible. His tail had settled down as well. The boy seemed confused briefly before blinking a couple of times and then settling his gaze towards Aria. "Why are you all the way back there?" He called out to her.   
Without allowing Aria to respond, Mephisto chimed in, "Lets begin your training this weekend shall we? Naturally, I shall be supervising you and Aria's little sparing practice with the aid of Miss Kirigakure and Yukio. Rin, I expect you to be up bright and early. Tardiness will not be accepted." With that, he waved the boy off and briskly walked over to Aria.   
Rin stared as Mephisto placed an arm around the girls' shoulders and pulled her closer to him. He was confused and annoyed that the headmaster would take Aria away like that, without any explanation or anything. He supposed it didn't really matter and would be able to talk to her during practice. Shrugging his shoulders, the boy picked up his bento box and began to finish his meal.   
"You know my dear, sweet Aria, if you wanted lunch i could have made it for you!" Mephisto began. Aria gave a nervous chuckle. She didn't want to offend the demon with the knowledge that his cooking was deadly. After an awkward moment, something clicked in the girls head.   
"Wait a minute! How long were you spying on us?!" She gave him an incredulous glare.   
Mephisto avoided her question by whistling a catchy tune. Aria tried gaining his attention but he only whistled louder.   
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Training day came sooner than expected. The days flew by and before she knew it, the girl was making her way to meet Rin. She was nervous but didn't understand why. Aria had trained with Rin before, if only briefly. She had trained with an audience that usually consisted of Mephisto and Shura. So why all the butterflies in her stomach? Why all the anxiety?   
Finally arriving at her destination, the little angel took a good look around her surroundings. She was at the same grounds where Shura gave her private training lessons. Mephisto, Rin, Yukio and Shura were already there waiting for the angel. The girl became nervous. She usually trained in private with Miss Shura and Mephisto present but now she had two more spectators.   
"Don't worry Aria. Miss Shura and I are here to make sure nothing goes wrong and keep Rin under control." Yukio gave her a sweet smile and Aria returned it.  
"Hey! What about me?! What if she gets out of control? Who's gonna protect me?!" Rin started to complain.  
"Oh shut up Rin! You'll be fine. Let's get started already!" Shura shouted.   
"Uh, alright so, let's begin." Aria took a defensive stance a few feet away from Rin.  
"On my command Aria." The time demon spoke. Aria nodded and waited for him to speak again. A moment later he said, "Show me." Mephisto's eyes shone mischievously as he stared at the girl. Aria complied and released her wings from their fleshy prison. They stretched and glistened in the morning sunlight. "Beautiful..." The demon briefly licked his lips as he stared at Aria with the carnal lust of a predator. "Begin."   
At the order, the girl shouted, "Heaven's scythe!" and the weapon materialized before her. Rin was feeling a little overwhelmed going up against an angel but nonetheless readied himself with a fighting stance. Without warning, Aria charged him at full force. Rin hesitated for a split second and the girl slashed at him with her scythe. Rin jumped out of the way in the nick of time.  
"What the hell Aria?! Are you trying to kill me?!" The half-demon shouted at her.  
"You need to be ready for anything Rin! Do you think your enemy will sit and wait for you to be ready?" The little angel countered. Without notice, she charged him again. This time he was ready for her and countered her slash with a sheathed Kurikara. Aria's attack bounced back at her and she fell to the floor.   
"Release Kurikara and attack her at full force Rin!" Mephisto commanded. The younger demon gave him a confused stare. "You need to build up your tolerance to Angels. Practicing with Aria will help you build up a resilience to her angel aura and in turn, this will help her build up a tolerance to Satans' blue flames. Now do it!" The ancient demon yelled out to him.  
"Mephisto don't you think this is a little extreme? I mean she can't fully control her weapon! And Rin can't control himself when the blue flames are fully released!" Shura scolded but Mephisto ignored her.   
'Show me what you can do...' The mischievous time demon thought.  
Yukio observed the fight with increasing interest. This would build up a tolerance to her angel aura? Perhaps he too should spar with her. If this did work, Rin would become far more powerful than he already was. The younger Okumura twin was unsure if that would be a good or bad thing.   
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Sunset-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Aria and Rin were exhausted. Breathing labored and hearts racing, they supported eachother as they made their way back to Mephisto. Rin collapsed in front of the time demon and Aria plopped down next to him. The ancient demon stood before them with a serpent smile.  
"Well done. We will continue to train like this every weekend until I deem you strong enough to withstand Aria's aura. Understood?" He loomed over the two and they both nodded in response. "Good. Now Miss Shura, Yukio, please see to it my beloved students get some rest. They have have training again tomorrow."   
Shura glared at Mephisto's back as he walked away. Yukio was examining the pair to make sure they were alright. After deciding they were just fine, he helped them up and they made their way to their dorms.   
"Hey Aria." Rin called out to her. The girl hummed in response. "Stop stressing. I forgave you already." His goofy smile was infectious and she smiled as well.   
"Ok." Her simple reply was enough for the half-demon.  
"Will you be alright on your own?" Yukio questioned.  
"Yeah no worries!" She gave a thumbs up. "I might just fly over to Mephisto's." She awkwardly laughed.  
"Wish I could fly." Rin mumbled.  
"Alright then. See you tomorrow." Yukio dragged his older brother into the dorm room and Aria was left alone.   
Sighing, the girl turned to leave but as she did, her face slammed into something that felt like a brick wall. Aria stumbled back but before she could hit the floor, was caught by someone. Looking up, she gasped as she realized it was Amaimon.   
"I'm sorry! I didn't realize you were there!" Aria apologized as she dusted herself off.   
"Where were you all day?" He questioned, ignoring her apology.  
"Oh, didn't Mephisto tell you? I was out training with Rin." The girl started walking towards home with Amaimon at her side.  
"No. Anuie didn't mention anything." He said through gritted teeth.  
"I'm sorry if I worried you. Are you alright?" The concern in the girls voice got his attention.  
"Yes, I'm fine. Tell me." He turns to her. "Do you want to play with me tonight?"   
Aria blushes at the statement. "W-what do you mean?"  
He inches closer to her and leans down so their noses almost touch. "I missed you. I want you all to myself. It's not fair you've been with him all day." He whispers as he sniffs her once.   
"Ah, I-I'm sorry Amaimon but I'm pretty tired. Maybe we can play tomorrow?" She nervously asks. Amaimon stands up straight and Aria notices him narrow his eyes at her for a split second before his stoic expression takes over.  
"Alright." He states and he picks up the little angel, bridal style, and hugs her close to his chest. "Let's go home." Amaimon carries her all the way back in this fashion. At one point, Aria snuggles closer to him and hugs his waist. He doesn't say anything but inwardly appreciates the subtle sign of affection.   
Finally arriving home, Amaimon kicks the front door open and starts walking up the stairs. He does the same with his bedroom door and gently places Aria down on his large four-poster bed. During the trip home the girl had fallen asleep. Amaimon gently runs his hands through her hair and stares at her for a moment.   
'Tomorrow then. Tomorrow we can be together.' He sits in bed and positions Aria so that her head is resting on his lap. The Earth King quietly plays with her hair, as a demon he has no need for sleep. So he stays here in this serenity with his beloved, just watching her dream.   
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Day in and day out it was training. Mephisto had pulled Aria out of some high school classes he deemed unnecessary. He replaced them with special training sessions with Shura and Rin. When she insisted she cut back on training, Mephisto would not hear it. He explained that she needed to get stronger quickly and catch up to Yukio. The time demon wanted her to accompany the younger Okumura twin on some missions but in order to do so, she needed to be higher than a page. He had Rin train with her on the weekends and twice after school on weekdays so his angel resilience would build up faster.   
Through exhaustion and perseverance, Aria was finally getting the hang of her weapon. It was like an extension of herself. She could summon it at will, as her wings, be able to perform many offensive and defensive moves and she had memorized many fatal verses. Her angelic powers gave her an advantage a lot of students found unfair however, she never showed off, much less use them unnecessarily. Aria would only use her special powers if the situation was too dire to handle any other way. Rin's satanic blue flames didn't burn her nearly as bad as they had the first time. She could withstand about 15 to 20 minutes of Rin's pure flames. To Mephisto's delight, the girl was adapting quickly.   
All this time she dedicated to training and studying had the greedy King of Earth frustrated. Since her confession of love, all he wanted to do was be with her night and day. He wanted to feel that love every waking moment but Mephisto was making it near impossible. Since that first day of training, he felt cheated. Aria promised him 'tomorrow' she would spend time with him but 'tomorrow' never came. She was now spending more time with the Okumura brat than with him.   
Whenever Aria made it home, she was too tired to do anything but sleep. In the morning, she would wake very early and do training with Shura, school, cram school and finally training with Shura and Rin again. Amaimon felt ignored and unwanted but he remained silent on the matter. He knew Aria needed to finish her training with that red-headed devil woman and his annoying little brother and when she did, he would have the girl all to himself again. At least that's what he hoped for.   
-.-.-.-.-. Five weeks later -.-.-.-.-.-  
"Amaimon we have to talk." Mephisto was sitting in his principle chair. Documents were scattered all about because Amaimon had been napping on his older brothers desk. The time demon had pushed him off and now the Earth King was rubbing his head from when he fell.   
"Yes?" Amaimon gave his brother a deadpan stare.   
"After watching you carefully and much to my surprise, I realize your feelings for Aria are real." Mephisto laced his hands together and placed them upon his desk. "I'm afraid this relationship can not continue into something more."   
With those last words, Amaimon bared his fangs at his older brother and his golden eyes flashed with red. Mephisto anticipated this reaction. Amaimon did not have to say anything to have the time demon continue.   
"My plan was set in motion before I found Aria, you know this. Once I did find her however, I found an easier way to get what I want. With her, I can achieve my goal much faster than with Rin alone. With her," Mephisto stood up and faced his younger brother head on. "I can keep Rin as a back up." The time demon loomed over his brother. Before he could say anything, Mephisto continued. "You did well in having her fall for you. It'll make her giving up her soul much easier."   
"What exactly do you have planned with her?" Amaimon bit his thumbnail.  
"You'll find out tomorrow." Mephistos' serpents smile was dancing on his handsome face. "Oh will you relax?" The time demon was growing annoyed with his brothers' incessant nail biting. "She will not die, if that's what you're afraid of. However, she will have to suffer."


End file.
